


Inmortal

by ilma_hale



Series: "Un amor como el suyo, merece ser Inmortal" [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec embarazado, Alec inmortal, Antojos, Humor, Jace embarazado, M/M, Robert desmayado, Simon embarazado, cultura celta, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilma_hale/pseuds/ilma_hale
Summary: "Un amor cómo el vuestro, merece ser inmortal..."Tantas historias Malec, con temáticas y hermosas versiones de las historias...cómo vampiros, cómo lobos, mundanos e inclusive de un Alec reencarnado. Pero hay pocas con un Malec Inmortal, Alec siendo ShadowHunter pero con la inmortalidad de un brujo.Tessa Gray, les dará el mejor regalo del mundo...Haciendo el Malec...Inmortal.





	1. Prólogo

Despertó, y a su manera de ver, era un día normal. Un día cómo cualquiera. Tenía planes para él y su novio al terminar su jornada. Volteó y ahí estaba, con su pelo cayendo por su frente, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrió como tonto enamorado y se puso unos interiores con rapidez.

Suspiró y decidió hacer un sencillo pero sustancioso y delicioso desayuno para él y para Magnus. Su brujo siempre se preocupaba por consentirlo y sobre todo para hacer que él se sintiera a gusto. Ese día, aunque parecía normal, sentía que no lo sería.

Cocinando cómo estaba, no notó cuando Magnus se despertó y caminó hacia la cocina y lo observó preparar el desayuno. Sólo sintió su penetrante mirada y sin voltear lo saludó.

-Buenos días, amor.

Magnus sonrió y se acercó estirándose cual gato.

-Buenos días, Garbancito.

Hizo una mueca pero no perdió su sonrisa. Le desagrada terriblemente ese mote, pero sin embargo...lo estaba tolerando. Todo por el Gran Brujo de Ligthwood. Dueño de su corazón.

-¿Tortitas?

Asintió.

-De chocolate y fresa.

-Mis favoritas.

Magnus tenía los ojos brillosos.

-Lo sé. Pensé e-en que me has c-consentido y m-mimado y quería h-hacer lo mismo.- explicó rápidamente con un sonrojo.

-¿Hacer qué, bebé?

-C-consentirte.

-Siempre lo haces. Sólo que de maneras muy distintas.- respondió Magnus con una sonrisa tierna acercándose a su novio y volteándolo por la cintura para quedar frente a frente.- Y ahora mismo quiero que me consientas.- susurró antes de besarlo con fervor.

Alec, ni lento, ni perezoso respondió el beso con igual pasión, rodeando sus caderas y pegándolo más a él.

Un olor dulce llenó sus fosas nasales.

-L-las t-tortitas.- habló Alec con los labios aún en los de Magnus.

-No importan.- respondió Magnus, negándose a soltarlo y profundizando el beso.

Alec se dejó llevar por el beso pero se apartó.

-Mags...

Magnus rodó los ojos.

-Vale,vale. Tortitas.

Dejó que su novio se volteara y atendiera a las condenadas tortitas. Pero se deleitó con la bien formada espalda nívea de su amado, llenándolo de besos. Quería su cuello, pero debido a los centímetros que Alec le llevaba, pues... sólo podía con el cuello y las clavículas. Para llegar al cuello tenía que ponerse de puntitas.

Alec volteaba las tortitas y hacía más, disfrutando de los mimos que su novio le proporcionaba.

Pero Magnus estaba travieso... sacó de algún los celos comúnes de Alec y queriendo la atención de Alec sólo para él, metió sus manos en los interiores y rodeó con sus manos, como podía las redondas y bien formadas nalgas de su novio.

-Mags...

-Siento envidia de esas tortitas.

-Espera a que estén listas y seré todo tuyo.

-No todavía.- una voz los hace voltearse.

Tessa Gray, una de las mejores amigas de Magnus está ahí.

-¡Tessa, cariño! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- saluda Magnus, chasqueando los dedos y Alec queda vestido con unos pantalones grises y una sudadera blanca. Y vistiéndose a sí mismo.

-Vengo porque quiero hablar de algo importante con ustedes. Y deben escuchar atentamente.

-Deja termino con las tortitas.- dice Alec.

Magnus gruñe.

Estúpidas tortitas.

* * * *

-¿Que quieres qué?

-Quiero morir, Magnus. Ya me harté de la vida inmortal. Quiero alcanzar a Will y a mi Jem.- suspira cansadamente.

-No pienso matarte.- dice Magnus con seguridad.

-Ni yo.- le sigue Alec.

-No quiero que me maten. Ustedes, han logrado tener un equilibrio. Han logrado lo que muchos han deseado. Un amor puro, y fuerte. Sin dudas, ni límites. 

-Bueno, límites...- dice Alec con voz queda.

-Ese límite, ya no existirá.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Un amor cómo el de ustedes, merece ser inmortal. 

Se para y murmura unas palabras en latín, con una mano apuntando a Alec. 

Una luz sale del cuerpo de Tessa, y entra al de Alec. 

-¡Tessa!.- grita Magnus. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Alec abre los ojos y lo primero que ve, es a Tessa acostada en el diván de Magnus. Inconsciente.

-Cariño, despertaste.

La voz de Magnus lo hace despertar por completo, gira la cabeza hacia el sonido. Magnus está a su lado con los ojos rojos. Había estado llorando.

Alec extendió una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Magnus.

-¿Estabas llorando?

Magnus suspiró y se apoyó más en la caricia de Alec.

-Llevan dos días inconscientes, Alexander. Estaba asustado.

¿Dos días inconsciente?

Alec frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Porqué?.- preguntó.

-No lo sé..- respondió Magnus.

Tessa murmuró en sueños. Magnus se acercó con rápidez.

-¿Tessa?.- preguntó.

Pero ella no abrió los ojos.

Alec observó todo, y se concentró en preguntarse porqué había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo. Recordaba la luz entrando en su cuerpo.

<< _Un amor cómo el de ustedes, merece ser inmortal_ >>

Esa era la voz de Tessa. Esa misma frase se repetía y repetía. Una y otra vez en su mente.

Cómo si fuera un temor...o más cómo si fuera una esperanza.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba frente a Tessa. Ambos con ropas blancas.

Tessa sonrió.

-Hola, Alec.

-Tessa. Despertaste.

Ella negó.

-No, sigo inconsciente.

-Osea que yo...

-Estás inconsciente en estos momentos, Alec.

_< <Alec, Alec,Alec.>>_

Escuchaba la voz de Magnus, llamándolo. Pero se escuchaba tan lejana...

-Oh, sí. Magnus está asustado. Mucho.- dijo Tessa con una sonrisa.

-Deberíamos despertar.

La idea de que su novio estuviera asustado, y haciendo lo posible para que despertaran, aunque lo enternecía, no quería verlo así.

-Relájate.- pidió Tessa, al verlo tan tenso.

-No puedo. No quiero que Magnus esté preocupado.- respondió Alec con una mueca de tristeza.

Tessa sonrió.

-Por eso los escogí a ustedes.

¿Qué?

-¿N-nos escogiste? ¿Para qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

-Pronto lo sabrán. El proceso es largo, pero valdrá la pena.  _Muchas vidas pasarán, muchas personas los verán y los envidiarán. Ustedes tendrán lo que todos aquellos que poseen la vida eterna, ansían y no pueden tener. Verán muchos sucesos importantes y serán parte de ellos. Los Ligthwood-Bane serán recordados hasta que este mundo llegue a su fin. Y entonces todo lo que hice, habrá valido la pena._

-¿Q-que quieres decir, Tessa? ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

-Pronto lo entenderás, Alec. Pronto.

Una luz los consumió y la voz de Tessa sonó lejana. Y repetía lo mismo.

<< _Pronto,Alec. Pronto_.>>

* * * *

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo primero que vió, ésta vez, fue el rostro de Magnus.

 _Qué hermoso despertar_ , pensó.

Magnus no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó. Aferrándose a él.

Se dejó abrazar. Aspiró su aroma, y todas las preguntas y miedos que tenía, desaparecieron. Cómo si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Tessa, que ya había despertado, los observaba con una sonrisa. Había visto a Magnus sufrir tanto, con todos sus amoríos. Mortales e inmortales. Lo había visto sufrir con cada muerte de las personas que había amado, pero éste joven cazador, lo había hecho recuperar la vitalidad y toda su esencia. Éste joven cazador era la persona que Magnus tanto había esperado.

Quería que Magnus fuera feliz, después de tanto siglos. Ella había conocido la felicidad y la plenitud junto a sus dos grandes amores. Había tenido una estirpe, que siempre estaría presente. Había logrado grandes cosas, era hora ya de que alguien más las tuviera.

Había pasado meses pensando en quien la valoraría correctamente la inmortalidad, sin desperdiciarla en cosas mundanas y sin sentido. Luego conoció a Alexander Ligthwood. Observó todo lo que ese cazador había hecho por Magnus. Demostrando amarlo realmente, y ser capaz de todo por él. Y no había rechazado, ni había huido por el hecho de que Magnus fuera inmortal, Alec sabía que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él fuera mortal, quería darle todo aquello que Magnus deseaba, antes de morir.

No quería ver toda esa historia tan hermosa que ambos habían construido, desvanecerse en el tiempo. Ella no pudo hacer que Jem y Will fueran inmortales, pero si podía hacer que el amor de Alec y Magnus lo fuera.

Investigó en todos los libros que consiguió, de todas las culturas, un hechizo para entregar la inmortalidad. Y no lo encontró. Sólo en un libro en latín antiguo. Las consecuencias no serían las mejores, pero igual lo hizo. Valdría la pena. Ella se aseguraría de ello.

-Tessa...- susurró Alec separándose de Magnus.

Eso la hizo asegurarse del todo, de que ese cazador merecía ese regalo. La preocupación que sentía por las demás personas, por encima de la propia.

-Ya despertó, amor.- respondió Magnus.

Alec la miró, y sonrió.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- le preguntó.

-De maravilla.- respondió.

Magnus estaba preocupado también por ella. Aunque ella parecía que estaba perfectamente, notó algo que ella nunca había tenido en todos sus siglos de vida. Arrugas. Tenía unas leves arrugas en sus manos. Eso era una señal de vejez.

-Tessa, ¿Qué hiciste?.- le preguntó preocupado. 

-Pronto lo descubrirás, mi querido brujo. Pronto lo sabrás..- respondió ella.- Ahora si no les molesta, iré a reposar un poco.

Agitó sus manos e hizo un portal. Desapareciendo en él.

La pareja observó el sitio donde Tessa había desaparecido, con una única pregunta.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * * * 

Magnus atendió a su cazador, después de la partida de Tessa, sirviéndole el desayuno que había preparado dos días atrás. Había quedado intacto, gracias a la magia. Y él no había comido nada esos días.

-Mags, no debiste. Yo podía haberlo hecho.

-Estás cansado, cariño.

-No, Magnus. Estoy perfectamente. Descansa tú, amor.

Y la verdad, es que lo necesitaba. Magnus estaba con unas enormes ojeras y completamente desaliñado.

-Bien. Sí lo pides de esa manera, no he de negarme.

Se acercó a Alec, y se acurrucó en su regazo. Alec lo abrazó, besando su frente.

Magnus se durmió al instante.

* * * *

Alec aprovechando el descanso de su novio, y se revisó a sí mismo. Sentía que algo había cambiado.

Se desnudó y se observó detalladamente frente al espejo.

Y entonces lo vió. Una pequeña luna céltica estaba justo al lado de su ombligo. Tocó levente la marca, y ésta se iluminó.

<<  _Ustedes tendrán lo que todos aquellos que poseen la vida eterna, ansían y no pueden tener..._ >>

La voz de Tessa nuevamente sonó en su cabeza.

Sonaba cómo un acertijo, de esos que te cuesta mucho resolver. El presentimiento de que esas palabras cambiarían y por completo su vida, lo hacía estremecer.

Luego una nueva marca apareció. Un sol céltico en su pecho. Al lado de la runa del amor que tenía justo en su corazón. La tocó y otras palabras sonaron en su mente.

<< _Quia illa immortalitatis ex pura caritate. Qui bonam exsistentiam putare quia immortalitatis. Tamen pro vita aeterna essentia est verum. Tu enim vitae. Nova nati sunt. E immortales voluntatis_.>>

Pero esa no era la voz de Tessa. Parecía más, una voz, mística. 

Desconocía el significado de aquellas palabras. Pero esas palabras lo hicieron desear, más de lo normal, a Magnus.

Sacudió su cabeza. No podía ahora mismo hacer el amor con Magnus. Su brujo estaba agotado y necesitaba recuperarse.

Pero su miembro no parecía estar de acuerdo, dado a que de inmediato se elevó. Reclamando atención.

Soltó un gemido ahogado, y se metió a la ducha.

Quizás el agua fría lo ayudaría.

* * * *

Magnus despertó sintiendo un fuerte deseo hacia Alec. Desconocía el porqué. Las palabras que durante su descanso se repetían, parecían haber causado ese deseo.

<< _Mata biru dan mata kucing yang akan Anda lihat. Dua makhluk baru akan tiba. Di dalam rahim Anda, Anda akan tumbuh, dan cakrawala baru akan merenung._ >>

Sabía lo que significaban, pero el porqué sonaban en su mente lo atormentaban. Y más aún, que apenas abriera los ojos, los gemidos de Alec en el baño fuera lo primero que escuchara, era... torturador.

Caminó al baño y apenas entró, vió a Alec masturbándose, susurrando su nombre cómo un mantra, entre gemidos.

-Alexander.- musitó.

Se sorprendió de su voz. Estaba gruesa por el deseo.

Alec fijó sus ojos, ahora azules cómo el cielo nocturno, en los suyos.

-Magnus.

Su nombre, sonó más cómo una súplica. Sintió el glamour que cubría su marca de brujo, caer. Se acercó a él, desnudándose en el proceso.

Apenas sus rodillas tocaron el suelo del baño, Alec se montó en su regazo y lo besó con ferocidad, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Rodeando su cintura con sus manos, profundizó el beso.

Un mensaje de fuego llegó y Alec lo tomó. Lo leyó y con un gruñido, se separó de Magnus.

-Ataque de un demonio mayor. Tengo que ir.

-No.-negó Magnus, sujetando con fuerza su cintura y mordisqueando su mandíbula.

-Amor, tengo que ir.- musitó con dificultad Alec.

Magnus gruñó y lo besó intensamente antes de dejarlo ir.

-Cuando regreses, tú y yo. Cama, sofá o lo que sea.

-Prometido.- respondió Alec y corrió a vestirse para irse de caza, completamente frustrado.

Y Magnus...bueno...

Se quedó sentado en el suelo con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y una dolorosa erección.

_Estúpido demonio._


	3. Capítulo 2

Alec llegó agotado de la caza, pero apenas abrió la puerta del loft, el cansancio desapareció. Lo único que sentía era ansiedad por ver a Magnus.

_Magnus, Magnus, Magnus._

Sólo ese nombre se repetía, mientras dejaba sus armas en la entrada.

Magnus, cómo invocado por Alec, apareció con su bata de satín azul y descalzo, en la sala de estar.

-Garbancito, llegaste.- saludó. Pero lo decía con alivio. Su erección a pesar de los orgasmos que tuvo, seguía ahí. Casi le decía:  _Si Alec no me atiende, no pienso dejar de molestarte._

Alec no dijo nada. Ni una palabra de saludo. Sólo lo jaló por los listones de la bata y lo besó ardientemente. Magnus se dejó hacer, muy feliz.

Paso a paso, Alec los llevó al sofá, donde Magnus cayó sentado y Alec en su regazo, con cada pierna al lado de su cadera.

-Estás.- beso.- Cumpliendo.- beso.- Tu.- beso.- Promesa.- beso.- Alexander.

Alec rodó los ojos.

-Cállate.- musitó antes de atacar de nuevo sus labios.

-¿Te arranco la ropa o la desaparezco con un chasquido?.- preguntó Magnus encima de los labios de Alec.

-Magia.

Sólo esa palabra bastó para que ambos quedaran completamente desnudos, con un chasquido de dedos. Magnus bajó sus besos al cuello de Alec, dejando marcas en el, mientras con una mano acariciaba el magnífico cuerpo de su cazador.

Alec, sólo jalaba el pelo de su novio, entre suspiros de placer.

-O-oh, por el á-ángel.- gimió Alec, cuando la mano de Magnus llegó a su erección con una caricia.

-Siempre amé esa expresión. Es tan original.- dijo Magnus entre besos.

Alec sonrió y cuando Magnus succionó su piel en su clavícula derecha, soltó un gemido. Magnus sonrió. Pensaba continuar su recorrido de degustación, pero el sofá no se lo permitía.

-Cariño, ¿no estaríamos mejor en la cama?

-No. Aquí.

Magnus sonrió al ver a su novio tan necesitado.

-¿Quién eres tú y donde está mi tímido Cazador?.- se burló entre besos.

-Cállate.- gruño Alec, besándolo con violencia y necesidad.

Se estaba cansando de tanta palabra y menos acción.

-Sí, jefe.- respondió Magnus antes de introducir de golpe uno de sus dedos en el interior de Alec.

Alec soltó un gruñido-gemido, más animal que humano.

-E-estela.-pidió.

-¿Q-qué?.- preguntó Magnus sorprendido dejando de moverse.

-Estela. Dámela.- pidió más claramente, gruñendo.

-¿Para qué?

Alec lo miró con su mejor expresión de:

¿En serio?

-¿Runa?.- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-No. Ahora no.- negó Magnus, introduciendo un segundo dedo.

-R-raziel.- gimió.

-¿Disculpa?.- preguntó Magnus fingiendo estar ofendido, pero con su mejor tono de drama queen.

-M-magnus.

-Mucho mejor.

Besó y mordió, cuello y clavículas de Alec. Dejando marcas y chupetones, mientras movía sus dedos.

-¡Oh por el Ángel! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Ayuda!

Un grito los sacó a ambos de su burbuja de placer personal. Giraron sus rostros hacia la puerta para ver al intruso.

Era Jace.

El rubio cazador había ido al loft de Magnus para pedirle ayuda. Necesitaba un consejo para llevar a Clary a una cita completamente mundana, y cómo de mundano no tenía más que el tinte, decidió acudir a aquellos que conocían cada restaurante de New York.

-¡Jace!.- rugió, literalmente, Alec.- ¡¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?!

-Lenguaje.- susurró Magnus, observando todo sin molestarse en vestirlos a ambos.

-Cállate.- le respondió Alec igual en susurro, furioso.

-¡Necesitaba un consejo! ¡Vístanse al menos!.- pidió, tapándose los ojos con todo el brazo, caminando, tratando de apoyarse en algo, pero golpeándose fuertemente contra la pared más cercana a la puerta.

-¡Ouch!

-¡No nos vestiremos! ¡Es nuestra casa! ¡Lárgate!

Magnus movió sus dedos y Alec soltó un gemido.

-¡Mis oídos! ¡Raziel! ¡Ayuda! ¡Trauma!.- gritó Jace tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, destapando sus ojos. -¡Necesito un consejo para llevar a Clary a una cita mundana!.- pidió con los ojos cerrados

-¡Pídeselo a Simon, idiota!.- Magnus movió de nuevo sus dedos, para atormentar al teñido.-¡L-largo!.- gruñó entre gemidos Alec

Magnus no dijo nada, sólo observaba entre risas la conversación entre los Parabatais.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mis pobres oídos!.- se quejaba el rubio.- ¡Bien!.- gruñó Jace, destapándose los oídos y abriendo los ojos, frustrado, pero al ver, de nuevo, a su Parabatai empalado en los dedos de su cuñado, gimiendo, lo hizo salir gritando del lugar.- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Necesitaré un maldito psicólogo mundano para sacar tan traumante escena de mi cabeza! ¡Y mis pobres oídos! ¡Iré a pedir ayuda a los Hermanos Silenciosos por tu culpa, Bane!

Magnus soltó una carcajada que se ahogó en un gemido, cuando la mano de Alec apretó su miembro.

-A-alec.

-¿C-crees q-que no s-sé lo que e-estabas haciendo?.- regañó Alec cómo podía.

-N-no h-hacía n-nada, Garbancito.- se defendió Magnus, introduciendo un tercer dedo en Alec.

Alec gimió alto.

-Y-ya hablar-remos de esto luego.

Magnus sonrió con suficiencia, mientras movía sus dedos, haciendo que Alec gimiera deliciosamente.

-M-magnus, ya.- pidió Alec.

-¿Ya, qué?

-¡Magnus!.- rugió Alec entre gemidos.

Magnus rió suavemente y sacó sus dedos, remplazándolos rápidamente por su miembro, entrando de una sola estocada.

-M-magnus. ¡Oh, Raziel!.- gimió Alec.- Muévete.

-No.- negó Magnus, en contra de sus deseos. Moría por moverse, pero torturar a Alec con su drama, y verlos suplicar valía la pena.

-Te acusaré con Catarina si no te mueves.- gruñó Alec frustrado.

Sabía que Magnus le temía a Catarina. La azulada bruja era terrorífica cuando se lo proponía, y había desarrollado un enorme afecto hacia Alec.

Mirándolo a los ojos, para ver su reacción, pero soltó un jadeo cuando vió los hermosos ojos gatunos que tanto amaba.

-¿Me acusarás?.- preguntó Magnus, moviéndose, y haciéndole ojitos a Alec.

\--N-no. En absoluto.- negó Alec, besándolo con todo el amor que sentía. Esos ojos siempre fueron su debilidad.

-Bien.

Magnus aumentó sus embestidas y Alec gimió el nombre de Magnus tan alto cómo podía.

Ambos llegaron al climax, con rápidez. Alec en el abdomen de Magnus, Magnus en el interior de Alec.

Cuando la semilla de Magnus llenó a Alec,  unas palabras en se repitieron en la mente de Magnus y luna del ombligo de Alec se iluminó.

_< <Fàs boireann milis nad bhroinn. Bidh sùilean òir beò agus bidh i beò airson iomadh linn. >>_

Ambos sintieron cómo algo encajaba, cuando eso sucedió. Sin embargo lo ignoraron, olvidaron pronto las palabras y continuaron con el segundo round.

* * * *

**Un mes y medio después.**

Había pasado un poco más de un mes, desde que Alec y Magnus habían hecho el amor con tanta entrega, claro que lo habían hecho después pero no igual que aquella vez. Y desde entonces, no habían vuelto a ver a Tessa.

Alec había empezado a sentirse raro. De un momento a otro, alguna comida, que antes le agradaba, con solo olerla le revolvía el estomago.

Luego le dió por dormir mucho. Sólo quería dormir.

Y luego vinieron las nauseas. Unas nauseas que él no entendía. La primera vez fue después de haber comido un trozo de pizza de la nevera del Instituto, que se le había antojado muchísimo, fría y todo. Al dar tres mordiscos, corrió al baño a devolverlo todo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Lo desconocía por completo. Pero no mencionó nada a Magnus, aunque no hacía falta. Dado a que Magnus lo empezó a notar.

Esa mañana, Alec se despertó y notó cómo la marca de luna al lado de su ombligo había crecido un poco. ¿O era su imaginación?

La tocó suavemente y la misma voz mística se repitió.

_< <Foighidinn, sealgair. Fàs do bhroinn, thèid miann falaichte a 'bhuidsich a choileanadh agus fàs a chumhachdan.>>  
_

Decidió ignorarlo por el momento y con solo ponerse una de las camisas de Magnus, que le quedaba algo grande, y sus bóxers, caminó a la cocina.

-Magnuuus.- llamó.

Su novio alzó la vista y lo observó. Magnus se congeló al ver el vientre de Alec, ligeramente más grande. Muy ligeramente, pero aún así lo vió.

-¿S-sí, amor?.- respondió al llamado de su amor, pensando que lo que había visto era una mala jugada de su mente.

-Tengo antojo de helado de pistacho y oreo.- pidió Alec con un puchero.

-¿A esta hora, corazón? Es muy temprano para un helado.

-P-pero yo quiero.- tartamudeó Alec, aumentando el puchero.

Magnus se congeló de nuevo.

No podía ser posible. Alec era un hombre...no podría estar...

Embarazado.

No. Simplemente no era posible.

-Dame un segundo, cariño.- dijo rápidamente Magnus antes de llamar rápidamente a Catarina.

-¿Qué quieres, Magnus? Estoy trabajando.

-Ven a mi loft, ahora. Es urgente.- pidió rápidamente Magnus.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No lo sé. Ven rápido.

-Voy para allá.- respondió Catarina, colgando la llamada.

-Magnuuuus.- llamó de nuevo Alec.

-Dime, bombón.

-Helado.- pidió de nuevo con un puchero.

-Bien, bien.

Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en la mesa de la sala, dos tarros de helado. Uno de pistacho, y otro de oreo. Alec soltó un gritito de alegría y corrió a la cocina por una cuchara y algún plato hondo, suficiente para una buena cantidad de helado.

Magnus sonrió, aún asustado. Catarina entró al loft, con una mueca de preocupación.

-Estoy aquí, Magnus. ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola, Catarina.- saludó Alec volviendo a la sala con el plato y la cuchara en sus manos.

-Hola...- saludó Catarina girándose para saludar a Alec, congelándose observando su vientre.- ...Alec.

Alec sonrió, ignorando la mirada de la bruja y abrió los helados para servirse gustoso.

-¿Lo notaste?.- preguntó en un susurro, Magnus, al notar la reacción de su amiga al observar a Alec.

Catarina asintió aún en shock.

-¿Helado a esta hora?.- preguntó.

-Sí. Es un antojo de él.

Catarina se congeló de nuevo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiene antojos?

-Una semana más o menos.

-¿Ha dormido demasiado? ¿O ha estado algo sentimental?

-Sí, ha dormido muchísimo. También ha vomitado unas cuantas veces. Ha estado raro. Lo ignoré hasta que ví la ligera hinchazón de su vientre.

Catarina asintió.

-Alec, ven aquí un momento, por favor.- pidió la bruja.

Alec frunció el ceño, con su boca llena de helado, pero asintió. No quería moverse. Estaba muy cómodo. Caminó hacia los brujos.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó aún mal humorado. Quería regresar a comer helado.

-¿Puedes levantar tu camisa un poco?.- preguntó Catarina.

Alec miró a Magnus interrogante. Magnus asintió y él se levanto la camisa.

Catarina pasó una mano por encima, soltando un poco de magia.

-Gracias, Alec.

Alec asintió y miró a su novio con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Galletas?

Magnus sonrió.

-¿Dulces o saladas?

-Ambas. Por favor, amor.- pidió Alec.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y las galletas aparcieron en la mesa. Alec sonrió enormemente y besó a Magnus, antes de volver a comer su helado y galletas.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Magnus, pasando su lengua por sus labios. Alec le había dejado un poco del helado que estaba comiendo en ellos.

-N-no estoy segura del todo. Iré al hospital a corroborarlo. Volveré en una hora.- dijo rápidamente Catarina, saliendo por la puerta.

Magnus suspiró. Y recordó el hechizo de Tessa.

Tessa.

Algo había hecho esa bruja.

Marcó a Tessa rápidamente.

-Hola, Magnus.- saludó Tessa.

-Hola, querida. ¿Puedes venir al loft?

-Seguro.

Magnus colgó y decidió esperar a que su amiga llegara. Caminó al sofá, donde Alec comía, pensativo, su helado con trozos de galletas, y lo abrazó. Alec se recargó en él gustoso. Tessa abrió la puerta y entró con una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos..- saludó.

-Hola, Tessa.- respondió la pareja.

Tessa observó la sala, notando los tarros de helado y galletas, y el plato en la mano de Alec.

El hechizo había funcionado.

Magnus observó a su amiga y notó más arrugas en ella.

-¿Para que me llamaste, Magnus?

-Alec esta raro.- dijo sin rodeos.

Alec lo miró interrogante.

-Eso noté.- respondió Tessa sin inmutarse.

-Hace más de un mes, hiciste un hechizo. ¿Para que era el hechizo? Desde entonces, Alec está raro.

Alec prestó más atención a la conversación, pero negándose a soltar el plato de su helado.

Tessa suspiró. Sabía que llegaría ese momento.

-Ninguno prestó atención a nada. Y me toca explicárselos ahora, cómo si fueran unos novatos.

Magnus frunció el ceño. Tessa rodó los ojos.

-Te explico, Magnus. Ese día, hice un hechizo de inmortalidad.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntaron a la vez, la pareja.

-Le dí mi inmortalidad a Alec y con eso, mi fertilidad.

-¿Quiere decir que Alec está...?

-Sí, Magnus. Lo descubriste, pero aún así no confirmaste nada.

Alec seguía en shock. ¿Él ahora era inmortal?

-No es posible, es hombre.

Tessa rodó los ojos.

-Le dí mi fertilidad femenina, Magnus. Alec está embarazado.

¿Espera qué?

No sólo ahora era inmortal, sino que está embarazado.

Alec suspiró.

-Entonces, ahora que estás informándonos de todo, ¿me explicaría el significado de mis marcas?

-¿El sol y luna célticos?

-Sí.

Magnus no sabía de que hablaban. No había notado nada raro en Alec, aparte de sus síntomas de embarazo.

-El sol, es un símbolo de inmortalidad. La luna de fertilidad.

-¿Y que significan todas esas frases que suenan de vez en cuando en mi mente?

-Las has anotado, supongo.

-Sí, lo he hecho.- mintió. No lo había hecho, pero hizo nota mental de hacerlo. Algún día. 

Tessa sonrió.

-Investiga el significado, Alec. Sé que puedes hacerlo.- se giró hacia la puerta.- Vendré en un mes a verlos de nuevo. Cuídense, chicos. Y felicidades por tu bebé, Alec.

Caminó y antes de abrirla, la voz de Magnus la hizo detenerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?.- preguntó Magnus.

Tessa sonrió tristemente.

-17 meses.- respondió.

Y salió del loft.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. El helado ahora olvidado, empezaba a derretirse. Ambos necesitaban asimilar las nuevas noticias.

Alec rompió el silencio.

-¡Seremos padres, Magnus!.- gritó alegremente.


	4. Capítulo 3

**3 meses después.**

-¡Magnuuus!.- la voz de Alec llegó a sus oídos.

Alec llevaba los 3 meses siguientes, prácticamente reclutado en el Loft de Magnus, aunque cómo Jefe del Instituto de New York tenía responsabilidades, le pidió a Jace, antes de que su vientre creciera notablemente, que estuviera al mando en su ausencia.

Su vientre había crecido bastante y ahora sólo vestía camisas enormes de Magnus y una que otra sudadera propia. Y los antojos y cambios hormonales estaban a flor de piel.

-¿Sí, bombón?.- respondió Magnus desde su despacho. En la ausencia de Alec, quiso ayudar en algún caso demoniaco al Instituto. Ahora mismo, peleaban con un demonio mayor e hizo uso de sus libros para investigar.

No podía decir nada todavía, aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas gritarle al mundo que su amado nefilim esperaba un hijo suyo. La familia de su novio no sabía nada, aún.

-Quiero durazno con miel.- en la voz se notaba el puchero de Alec.

-En un segundo, pastelito.

Alec, que estaba en la habitación, acostado en la cama viendo cómo Presidente olfateaba su vientre hinchado, se levantó con un puchero y caminó al despacho de Magnus.

Se acercó con un pronunciado puchero a la puerta del despacho.

-Mags...- pidió.

Magnus levantó la vista del libro, en donde había encontrado un dato importante para la destrucción del demonio, y lo que vio, simplemente lo descolocó.

Alec venía caminando con una de sus camisas que decían: Propiedad del Gran Brujo, con una mano en su vientre de cuatro meses y la otra en su cadera. Su cabello azabache revuelto, sus ojos azules brillando cómo dos estrellas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios en un enorme puchero.

Magnus jadeó. A ese puchero y esos ojos, no podía negarse. Chasqueó los dedos y un enorme plato apareció en los brazos de Alec, repleto de durazno picado y miel.

-¿A-algo más, mi dulce bombón?.- preguntó, acercándose y depositando un beso en su frente, acariciando su vientre con una de sus manos.

-Sí. Chispas de chocolate y fresas.- pidió Alec con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

Otro chasquido y ahí estaban las fresas y las chispas.

Alec dio un saltito, y tomó entre sus dedos un trozo de durazno, devorándolo ronroneando de gusto.

Magnus solo lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres?.- preguntó Alec con una fresa a medio morder, acercándola a los labios de Magnus.

Magnus sólo abrió la boca y se comió la fresa.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta del loft, fuertemente. Alec dio un saltito de susto y se pegó a Magnus, tanto cómo podía. 

-¿Quién toca la puerta de la morada del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?.- preguntó Magnus con un gruñido.

-¡Magnus Bane, más te vale que abras esta puerta!.- era la voz de Isabelle.

-¡Quiero duraznos!.- esa era la voz de Jace.

Un momento...¿Jace?

Alec no se escondió, espero a que su novio abriera la puerta. Isabelle entró y su Parabatai estaba con un enorme sueter y un puchero.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Magnus, no sé que está pasando. Durante todos estos meses, Jace a estado actuando raro. De no ser porque es hombre juraría que está embarazado, pero eso no tiene sentido pues...- hablando rápidamente Isabelle, mientras Jace se sentaba en el sofá, ambos se percataron repentinamente de la presencia de Alec.

-¿Alec?.- preguntaron ambos hermanos.

Jace con una cara de susto total, e Isabelle con emoción.

-Hola.- saludó Alec, acercándose.

Y entonces lo notaron.

Jace se paró del sofá y se quitó el sueter. Magnus y Alec jadearon de sorpresa.

Tenía el vientre hinchado.

Igual que Alec.

Jace y Alec se acercaron, observando el vientre del otro con una mueca de sorpresa.

-¡Estás embarazado!.- exclamaron a la vez.

-¿Cómo es posible, Jace?

-¿Cómo es posible, más bien en tu caso?.- preguntó a su vez, Jace.

-Larga historia.- respondió Alec.

-Tenemos tiempo.

Magnus se acercó a Alec, abrazándolo y ambos contaron lo ocurrido hacía 3 meses. El hechizo de Tessa, omitiendo la inmortalidad de Alec.

-Descubrimos lo que significaban las frases que se repetían constantemente en nuestras mentes, apenas se embarazó Alec.- explicó Magnus.

-La primera que escuché fue después de tocar mi marca de fertilidad.- continuó Alec, levantando su camisa, dejando ver la luna céltica rodeando el ombligo de Alec.- Escuché claramente:  _Ustedes tendrán lo que todos aquellos que poseen la vida eterna, ansían y no pueden tener._

_-¿Y que significa?.- preguntó Jace._

-Antes no lo entendíamos, pero nosotros tendremos aquello que no todos los inmortales pueden. Una familia, un hijo. Y no adoptado. Engendrado.- respondió Magnus, acariciando el vientre de Alec con ternura.- Luego, en...otro momento, en mi mente escuché:  _Mata biru dan mata kucing yang akan Anda lihat. Dua makhluk baru akan tiba. Di dalam rahim Anda, Anda akan tumbuh, dan cakrawala baru akan merenung._ _Eso se traduce del indonesio a:_ Ojos azules y ojos gatunos verás. Dos nuevos seres llegarán. En su vientre crecerán, y nuevos horizontes contemplarás.

-Suena profético.- murmuró Isabelle.

-Si. Completamente. Pero aún no entendemos del todo la frase. Dado que sólo hay un bebé en el vientre de Alec.

-Buen punto.- dijo Jace.

-Eso quiere decir...¿Que tendré otro bebé?.- preguntó Alec emocionado.

-Es posible, amor.

-Continúen.- pidió Isabelle.

-Luego tras haber...consumado nuestro amor, esa vez que nos intrerrumpiste.- continuó Alec mirando a Jace, y éste se sonrojó.- Otras palabras sonaron en mi mente:  _Fàs boireann milis nad bhroinn._ _Bidh sùilean òir beò agus bidh i beò airson iomadh linn._ _Investigué la traducción y es del gaelíco escocés._

-Cultura celta.- murmuró Magnus. Alec asintió.

-Esas palabras se traducen cómo: Dulce varón crecerá. Ojos dorados se abrirán y por muchos siglos vivirá. Y aunque no entiendo del todo, supongo que tendré un varón. 

-Es muy posible, corazón.- respondió Magnus. 

-Se repitió luego otra frase. Y esa es la que más me gustó de toda y la que más rápido entendí. Tras notar el crecimiento de la marca de mi ombligo, la toqué y la misma voz sonó en mi mente. Foighidinn, sealgair. Fàs do bhroinn, thèid miann falaichte a 'bhuidsich a choileanadh agus fàs a chumhachdan.

-¿Y que significan esas palabras, Alec?.- preguntaron todos. 

Magnus no sabía la traducción y aunque en sus muchos siglos de vida aprendió muchos idiomas, nunca el gaelico. Y tenía curiosidad de porqué esa frase le gusto tanto a su cazador.

-Paciencia, cazador. Con el crecimiento de tu vientre, el deseo oculto de tu brujo se cumplirá  sus poderes crecerán. Entendí que el deseo de Magnus siempre fué el tener una familia. Pero sobre todo, un hijo. Y yo le daré uno.

-Y eso me hace  inmensamente feliz, amor.- dijo Magnus besando sus labios. Alec sonrió.

-Es tu turno, Jace. ¿Porque tú estás embarazado?.- preguntó Alec, inquisitivamente.

Jace se sonrojó.

-Luego de que me fuera esa noche, tuve mi cita con Clary y yo también escuché unas palabras cuando ella y yo hicimos el amor.  Y un mes después otras completamente distintas a las anteriores. 

Magnus y  Alec prestaron atención. 

-¿Que escuchaste?.-preguntó Magnus. 

-No las recuerdo, pero si las anoté.- sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Magnus.

Se leía en Irlandés, muy claramente, a los ojos del brujo:

_Déanfaidh an banna idir anamacha saol duit taobh istigh duit. Súile glasa, gruag ruadh agus cumhacht angéineach._

_Y otra frase más abajo._

_Neamhbhásmhaireacht ní bheidh ort, ach fásfaidh saol. Beidh banphrionsa milis sa nádúr réim._

-Bueno, Jace. Creo que si estás embarazado.- respondió Magnus tras leer.

-¿Que dicen las frases, Mags?.- preguntó Alec.

-La primera dice:  _El vínculo entre de almas, hará que tengas una vida en tu interior. Ojos verdes, rojiza cabellera y poder angelical._  La segunda:  _La inmortalidad no tendrás,más una vida crecerá. Dulce doncella en la naturaleza reinará._

Leyó tan concentrado las frases, que no notó cómo los Parabatais embarazados empezaron a discutir. Al alzar la vista sólo Isabelle le estaba prestando atención. 

-¡Dame durazno!.- exigió Jace, extendiendo una mano para tomar uno del plato que Alec tenía en sus manos.

-¡No!.- gritó Alec y corrió a esconderse en los brazos de Magnus.

-¡Quiero durazno! ¡También estoy embarazado!

-¡Consigue los tuyos! 

-¡Dame duraznos!.- exigía Jace caminando detrás de Alec. Alec sólo huía.

-¡No!.- gritó Alec.

-¡Sí!.-

-¡No!

-¡Sí!.- Jace se lanzó y tomo un puñado de duraznos del plato de Alec.

Alec hizo un puchero y soltó un gritito de frustración. Caminó a la sala y se lanzó a los brazos de Magnus. 

-¡Magnus!.- sollozó y se acurrucó en el regazo de su novio. 

-¡Egoísta!.- le gritó Jace desde la ventana, masticando el puñado de duraznos que le quitó a su Parabatai.

Isabelle aunque estaba emocionada por ser doblemente tía, suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exasperada.

Magnus abrazó a Alec y chasqueó los dedos. Jace obtuvo sus duraznos y feliz se sentó a comerlos mientras murmuraba.

-No salió tan malo el  _Brillitos_.

Magnus gruñó. Y el durazno que tenía en sus manos, tomó la forma de un pato. Jace soltó un alarido, dejando caer el trozo. 

-¡Bane!

Magnus soltó una carcajada. 

* * * *

Tras la visita de Jace e Isabelle, Magnus y Alec se acostaron en la habitación. Magnus besando el vientre de Alec mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al bebé en gestación. Alec lo observababa mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate.

-Mags.

-¿Sí, amor?.- respondió Magnus alzando la vista, pero con la mandíbula apoyada en el vientre de Alec.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien que le escondiera a mis hermanos lo de la inmortalidad?

-No lo sé, bombón. 

-Sabes, hay algo que no les dije, pero que tampoco te había contado. El mismo día en que tuve las marcas del sol y luna, al tocar la del sol, en mi mente se repitieron una y otra vez una frase en latín. 

Magnus lo miró, curioso.

-¿Que decía?

-Inmortalidad para aquellos de amor puro. Inmortalidad para aquellos que valoran la vida. Vida eterna conservando la escencia verdadera. Vida tendrás. Nuevos seres nacerán. E inmortales serán.

Magnus besó el vientre de Alec, escondiendo una sonrisa. 


	5. Capítulo 4

**1 mes después.**

Magnus y Clary corrían de un lado a otro por el loft. Alec y Jace se encontraban en el sofá, uno llorando porque quería helado de chocolate con maní, y el otro porqué quería pizza fría con mayonesa y mostaza. Magnus corría a conseguirle el helado a Alec que estaba ya en la nevera, Clary a enfríarle la pizza a Jace.

¿Porqué hacían las cosas de una manera tan mundana?

Alec le había prohibido, por ese día, a Magnus de usar su magia.

¿Porqué?

Pues el día anterior, Magnus había ayudado a los Cazadores con un demonio mayor. Había gastado mucho su magia, y Alec siempre preocupado por su novio y ahora más debido a las hormonas del embarazo, le prohibió usar su magia.

Pero considerando la situación en la que se encontraban los Parabatais...pues... la magia era necesaria. Sin embargo, Magnus no quiso faltar a la orden de Alec y prefirió tener algo de emoción casera. Aunque en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión.

-¡Clary!.¡Pizza y apapacho!- gritaba Jace.

-¡Mags! ¡Olvida el helado y ven aquí!.- gritaba Alec.

-¡Vete a hacer tus cosas a otro lado!.

-¡No!.- negó Alec..- ¡Mags!

Aunque él mismo sufría los síntomas del embarazo, quería molestar un poco a su Parabatai.

Y Magnus muy contento, apoyaría a su novio. Así que se acercó al padre de su bebé y se sentó a su lado.

-Amor.- Alec sonrió al verlo a su lado y se montó en su regazo, llenando de besos su rostro. Magnus feliz, se dejó hacer.- Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

Magnus asintió.

-Yo te amo más, Alexander.

Conscientes de que Jace los observaba con una mueca de asco, continuaron con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-¿Gordo y todo?

-Completamente. Es más, gordo y todo te ves más hermoso.- respondió Magnus dándole un besito en la nariz y acariciando su vientre por debajo de la camisa que tenía puesta el ojiazul.

-Pero ya no tengo mi cuerpazo.- dijo Alec con un puchero.- Tengo mi vientre hinchado con el bebé, y tengo antojos y a veces no te dejo dormir. Siento que te molesto.

Aunque era parte de la actuación, Alec lo dijo con total sinceridad. Y Magnus lo supo.

-Nunca, tú y mi bebé serán una molestia para mi.- se acercó a susurrarle, para que Jace no escuchara.- Tengo toda la eternidad para soportarte, a ti y a todos los bebés que quieras tener.

Alec se sonrojó y sonrió. Tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos. Al ver los ojos marrones, frunció el ceño. Magnus sonrió. Sabía que tenía el glamour, pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Alec. Sabía que le molestaba que no poder ver sus verdaderos ojos. Y eso lo hacía amarlo más.

-¿Ojos?.- preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

Alec asintió, aún con el ceño fruncido. Magnus quitó el glamour. La reacción fue inmediata. La cara de Alec se relajó y su sonrisa fue deslumbrante.

-Así me gusta. Amo tus ojos. Son tan, tan hermosos.- suspiró Alec, enamorado.

-Igual cómo yo amo los tuyos, mi dulce Alexander. Tus ojos son cómo dos ventanas hacia el mar, transparentes y brillantes. Ojalá el bebé tenga tus ojos.

Alec negó.

-Quiero que tenga los tuyos. Amo tus ojos gatunos.

Apenas dijo gatunos, Presidente se montó al regazo de Alec y se hizo bolita, apoyando su cabecita en el vientre de Alec, soltando un ronroneo.

Jace veía todo con asco. Demasiada miel en el ambiente. Clary entró a la sala comiendo unas galletas de mantequilla, y al ver la escena sonrió.

-Awwww, los Ligthwood-Bane en un solo sitio. Simplemente adorable.- sacó su celular y les tomó una foto.

Se prometió hacerles un cuadro y dárselos cuando naciera el bebé.

Jace la fulminó con la mirada. Y Clary se rió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú también te pondrás a soltar miel?

-¿Estás celoso, mi hermoso novio embarazado?.- preguntó Clary melosamente con un toque de burla.

-Nunca.- negó Jace frunciendo los labios, completamente ofendido.

¿Celoso él?

¿De ellos?

Jamás.

-Pero si me tienes a mí, mi dulce manzanita de oro.- siguió Clary.

Le había empezado a decir Manzanita de oro, cuando el vientre se notó más y cómo comía demasiado, agregándole su ego enorme y cabellera rubia...Era una manzanita de oro totalmente.

Y Jace odió el apodo de inmediato.

Él no estaba tan redondo cómo una manzana.

-Déjame.- gruñó Jace.- ¿Y mi pizza?

-En la nevera, cariño. Enfríandose.- susurró Clary acercándose a Jace, juguetonamente.

-La quiero cómo esté. ¿Puedes traérmela?

-Pero si puedes caminar, amor. Estás embarazado, no inválido.

Jace giró la cabeza, sólo para ver a su Parabatai siendo devorado, literalmente, por su cuñado. Soltó un alarido al notar cómo la mano de Brillitos estaba debajo de la camisa de Alec y no en el vientre, si no más abajo. Se paró con rapidez y salió corriendo.

-¡Cuidado ruedas, manzanita!.- le gritó Magnus.

-¡Jódete, Bane!

-¿Manzanita, puedes traerme mi helado?.- preguntó su Parabatai.

-¡No!

-Por favor,  _catire_.- pidió Magnus.

-¿Hoy es el día de molestar a Jace, o qué?.- se quejó.

Alec, Magnus y Clary, soltaron una carcajada.

-Sabes que te adoramos, Manzanita.- dijeron a la vez con la voz más melosa del mundo.

Jace soltó un gruñido desde la cocina.

Nuevamente soltaron la carcajada.

Dos días después, Isabelle llegó corriendo con Simon.

-¿Y ahora qué, Isabelle?.- preguntó Alec.

-¿Esas son ciruelas?.- preguntó Simon con los ojos brillantes, observando el puñado de ciruelas que Alec estaba comiendo.

-Sí. Y no te voy a dar.

-Pero yo quiero.- miró a Isabelle suplicante.

-¡Magnus!.- gritó Isabelle cómo si tuviera frente a ella a un demonio.

-¿Qué tanto escándalo?.- preguntó Magnus entrando con un yogurt para su novio.- Hola, Sheldon.

-Hola, Magnus.- saludó alegremente Simon, pero luego hizo un puchero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Y es Simon.-corrigió.

Magnus lo miró asustado. Isabelle le dio la misma mirada llena de temor.

-Samuel, levanta tu franela, por favor. Y ponte de lado.

Simon gruñó, pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

Y sí, queridos lectores.

Simon Lewis estaba embarazado.

-¡Catarina!.- gritó Magnus asustado.

* * * * 

Catarina llegó con rápidez y revisó a Simon con su magia.

Miró a todos con una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Bueno, entiendo cómo el hechizo que hizo Tessa afectó a Jace, dado a que es Parabatai de Alec. Cuando Clary tuvo su orgasmo, el miembro de Jace lo absorbió, y eso se convirtieron en espermatozoides. Por la magia, en ese momento, el rubio desarrolló óvulos femeninos y los espermatozoides de Clary, lo fecundaron. En el caso de Sergio fue similar, sólo que no entiendo cómo pudo ocurrir. Supongo que ahora que es Parabatai de Clary...la magia lo afectó también.

-Fuiste muy explícita.- gruñó Simon.

-Pues ahí tienen la explicación que pidieron.- se encogió de hombros.

-Osea que yo fecundé a Simon.- murmuró Isabelle aún sosprendida.

-Sep.- dijo Simon afincando la "p".- Magnus, ¿puedo comer un poco de helado de fresa?

-Amor, yo quiero mango con bananas.

-Brillitos, dame galletas.- gritó Jace desde algún sitio.

Magnus soltó un gemido de sufrimiento.

* * * *

Alec cansado de su inactividad y encierro, le pidió a Magnus irse una semana a Francia, Nueva Zelanda, Australia o donde fuera.

-Anda, amor.

-No puedo, Garbancito. Estoy con un asunto de la líneas Ley.

-Joder.- gruñó Alec.

-Lenguaje.

-Pero es que no quiero estar inactivo, Mags.

-Y no lo estarás.- respondió Magnus, quitándole la sudadera.

Alec entendió la referencia, y sonrió con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-¿No?.- se hizo el que no entendía.

-No.- respondió Magnus, dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

-Uhmm.

Magnus le quitó la camisa, dejando expuesta la pálida piel del Cazador. Alec seguía conservando ese cuerpo de infarto, sólo que ahora, tenía una bolita saliendo de su vientre en donde estaba su bebé. El bebé de ambos.

-Eres hermoso.- suspiró Magnus, observando el cuerpo semi desnudo de su Cazador.- Más ahora que tienes a éste bebé.

Alec se mordió el labio, ocultando una sonrisa. Y señaló sus pantalones.

-Quítamelos.- pidió.

Magnus se deshizo de ellos con lentitud, repartiendo besos en el proceso, por sus piernas.

Justo cuando iba a besarlo, sintió un golpe en su abdomen. Ambos soltaron un jadeo y miraron la barriga.

¿Que había sido eso?

Magnus se acercó de nuevo a Alec para besarlo, con un ojo puesto en la pancita y cuando rozaron sus labios, Alec sintió el golpe.

El bebé había pateado.


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Pateó! ¡Magnus, el bebé pateó!.- gritó con emoción.

Magnus se acercó al vientre y le habló con una mano sobre el.

-Hola, bebé. Soy tu papá Magnus.- saludó.

El bebé se movió y dio un suave golpecito.

-¡Te respondió! ¡Reconoce la voz de su papá!.- volvió a gritar Alec, y luego habló con voz suave.- Hola, pastelito. Soy tu papi Alec.

¿Pastelito? ¿Quién era este y donde estaba Alec Ligthwood?

Otro golpecito.

-¡Me respondió!.- gritó de nuevo

¿Pastelito? ¿Quién era este y donde estaba Alec Ligthwood?

Magnus sonrió y llenó de besos el vientre.

-Serás muy amado, Rafa.

-¿Rafa?.- preguntó Alec.

-Sí, un nombre provisional. Depende de cómo nazca, cambiaremos su nombre.

-Me parece bien.- Alec acarició su vientre.- Me gusta Rafa.

-Lo elegí por...

-Lo sé. Rafael. Lo entiendo, amor. Descuida. Si quieres que nuestro hijo tenga su nombre, así será.

Magnus sonrió y lo besó.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Yo también te amo, Mags. Ahora traeme algo de pastel Napolitano.

Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora creo que amas más la comida que a mi.

-No sólo yo. Rafa también.- dijo Alec.

-Excusas, excusas.

Alec gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Dame mi pastel.

-¿Con galletas?

Alec sonrió.

-Por favor.

* * * *

**Un mes después.**

-¡Magnus!.- gritó Simon desde el sofá. Tenía su vientre de 4 meses. Cuando descubrieron su embarazo, tenía tres meses. Y sus antojos eran tan raros y exóticos cómo el chico.

-¿Qué, Sergio?

-Quiero una hamburgesa..- digo haciendo un puchero.

-¡Brillitos!

-Deja de llamar a mi novio, Jace. Es mío. Sólo mío.- gruño Alec, desde su enorme sofá con un tarro de helado.

Jace lo ignoró.

Los Parabatais tenían ya 6 meses de embarazo. Y ambos parecían un matrimonio. Discutían hasta por que la luna brillaba. Y para desgracia de nuestro brujo, tenía que ser niñera de los 3 embarazados. Isabelle y Clary, habían quedado a cargo del Instituto ante la condición de sus parejas, por lo que Magnus estaba a cargo. En su loft. Durante los próximos 3 meses, tendría que ser niñera.

-¡Bane!

Magnus gruñó.

-Sigue gritándome, Trace y tendrás una docena de gif de porno bondage gay en tu teléfono.

-¡No! ¡Bondage no!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pizza. Y mayonesa.

Y sí, esa era la actual comida favorita del rubio, aunque la vomitara toda a las dos horas.

-Bien.

-Amor.- llamó Alec con voz suave.

Magnus sonrió y se acercó a él.

-¿Sí, bebé?

-Nada, sólo quiero un beso.- murmuro sonriente.

-Eso es lo que tendrás.

Magnus besó sus labios con dulzura.

-Mmm... creo que iré contigo a la cocina. Quiero un Moca.- dijo Alec, levantándose y dejando el tarro de helado a un lado.

-Claro, amor.

La pareja caminó a la cocina de la mano.. Apenas dejaron la cocina, Simon y Jace gruñeron.

-Tiene preferencia.

-No me gusta eso.

-Condenado Ligthwood.- gruñó Jace.

-¡Los estoy escuchando!- gritó Alec desde la cocina, soltando un gemido.

-¡Iughhh!

-¡Tienen envidia! ¡Por tener al brujo más sexy del mundo cómo novio! ¡Ahh, M-magnus!

-¡Estámos aquí!- gritó Jace.

-¡Magnus! ¡M-me ven...ahhhhh!.- escucharon el gemido de Alec, al correrse.

-¡No necesitaba escuchar eso!.- gruñó Simon.

-Siempre tan delicioso, Garbancito.- escucharon que decía Magnus.

-¡Asqueroso!

-¡No necesitaba sentir y escuchar todo aquello, brillitos! ¡Te odio, Alec!

-Bondage con patos para ti, teñido,.- gruño Magnus, y entró a la sala limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo.

-¡No, no, no!.- gritó Jace aterrorizado y se levantó de la alfombra y corrió escaleras arriba.

Simon tragó duro, pálido y se escondió en el balcón.

Alec entró y al no ver a ninguno, soltó la carcajada.

-Yo no tengo nada encontré de una segunda ronda con bondage, Mags.- murmuró coquetamente.

.-Cómo gustes, sayang.

-¡No ahora!.- gritó Jace.

Alec sonrió travieso y soltó un gemido agudo.

-¡¿Porqué a mi, Raziel!?.- gritó Jace.

Magnus y Alec soltaron una carcajada.

-Dejemos el bondage para cuando tengamos la casa sola, amor.- dijo Magnus.

-Sí, así usamos el sofá.

-¡No volveré a usar ese sofá!.- gritó Simon desde el balcón.

-Puedo lavarlo con magia, Sheldon.

-Mejor no, dejemos algo que les recuerde lo que hicimos.- propuso Alec.

-¡No!.- gritaron a la vez Simon y Jace.

Jace bajó las escaleras tan rápido cómo pudo y se puso enfrente del sofá.

-¡No tocarán este sofá!- exclamó.

-¡Ni este!.- gritó Simon, poniéndose en frente del propio, o bueno, de donde se acomodaba comúnmente.

El timbre sonó.

-¡Isabelle!

-¡Clary!

Gritaron a la vez, Jace y Simon.

Magnus abrió la puerta y en efecto, eran las chicas.

-Hola, chicas.- saludaron Magnus y Alec.

-Hola, chicos.-respondieron el saludo.

-¿Cómo está este bebé?.- preguntó Isabelle acercándose a Alec y acariciando su vientre.

Alec sonrió.

-Está muy bien. Saluda a tía Izzy, Rafa.

El bebé pateó. E Isabelle soltó un grito.

-¡Ha pateado!

Alec rió.

-Sí, lo ha hecho.

Isabelle soltó otro gritito de alegría y se calmó.

-¿Dónde está mi hombre embarazado?.- preguntó.

-Ahí.- señaló Alec.

Jace y Simon se quejaban con Clary de las barbaridades que les habían dicho y más aún de lo que hicieron en la cocina. Clary contenía su risa.

-Simon, mi hermoso embarazado.- saludó Isabelle, besando los labios de Simon.

-Iz, aleluya que llegas.- abrazó Simon a su novia.

Simon le soltó la misma perorata que a su mejor amiga.

-¿Bondage?.- preguntó Isabelle con una sonrisa perversas.

-Ajá.- respondieron Magnus y Alec.

-¿Puedo grabar?

-¡Isabelle!.- gritaron Simon y Jace con horror.

Magnus y Alec se carcajearon.

-Creo que mejor se van.- dijo Alec entre risas.

-Apoyo la idea.- dijo Jace y sin despedirse salió por la puerta.

-¡Adios, Manzanita!.- gritó Magnus.

-¡Jódete, Bane!.- respondió Jace.

El resto se fueron. E Isabelle antes de salir, preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Seguros de que no puedo grabar?

-No, babosa. Largo.- dijo Alec con un gruñido.

Isabelle rió y se fue.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Magnus abrazó a Alec por la cintura.

-¿Bondage?

-No puedo, amor. Apenas nazca Rafa, lo que quieras.

-Hecho.- dijo Magnus con un gruñido.

_Estúpido mi erección, idiota._

-Si me disculpas quiero seguir aprendiéndome Complicated.

-¿Sigues con Avril?

-Yo que culpa tengo de que sea tan buena con sus canciones.

Se soltó y tomó el iPod y los audífonos y empezó a cantar.

  **🎶 Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
** I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  


**And you fall, and you crawl, and you break 🎶**

Magnus gruñó y se sentó a su lado con un puchero y los brazos cruzados.

_Estúpido iPod._

_Estúpida Avril._

* * * * 

Alec despertó y lo primero que sintió fué una patada en su vientre. Abrió los ojos y escuchó la voz de Magnus hablandole al bebé.

-Sí, Rafa. Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si no quiere?

Otra patada.

-¿Lo hago, entonces?

Dos patadas.

-Bien, gracias por la ayuda, hijo.

-¿Ayuda?.- preguntó Alec con voz soñolienta.

Magnus alzó la vista y se sonrojó.

-Ehh... yo, sí. Es algo, algo entre Rafa y yo.- dijo mirando a otro lado, nervioso.

Alec bostezó, pero lo miró sospechosamente.

¿Que estaba planeando su novio?


	7. Capítulo 6

Magnus Bane, estaba conmocionado. Nunca había tenido una bomba de sentimientos tan...fuerte. Y sí, es una bomba porqué está a punto de explotar. 

El amor tan intenso, tan...profundo que siente por su cazador está devorandole las entrañas. Ahora que Alexander era inmortal, y carga en su vientre a su hijo... y es todo lo que él podría desear. Ambos se habían resignado al hecho de que Alec algun día moriría, pero que Magnus tendría que seguir adelante.

Magnus estaba destrozado con la idea de perder al amor de su vida. A la única persona que lo había amado, que lo quería tal y como era. Con sus ojos de gato, su amor excesivo por la purpurina, su pasado, y aceptó que hubo 17 mil personas antes que él (aún con un poco de celos normales). Y sin pedir nada a cambio, si no ser amado de igual manera. 

¿Que más podía desear? 

Ahora sólo quería unir su vida a la de Alec para siempre. Dejar de ser por fin en 800 años, sólo Bane. Quería portar con orgullo el apellido de su novio,. Ser un Ligthwood- Bane.

Y para eso era necesario el matrimonio, y no estaba seguro de su cazador querría casarse ahora. Más sin embargo, lo haría. Se arriesgaría a pedirle matrimonio.

Pero...¿Cómo hacerlo sin mucho brillo en el camino?

* * * *

Alec sonrió enormemente al ver lo que su novio había preparado. Aunque Magnus no era muy bueno en la cocina mundana, algunos platillo realmente le quedaban deliciosos. Y este no era la excepción. 

Alec tenía antojo desde hacía días, de comerse una pasta cuatro quesos. Soñaba que se comía la pasta, y hasta veía pasta en los botes de helado. Así que Magnus se la preparó. 

Tomó unos cubiertos y un plato. Se sirvió una montaña de la pasta,, sin el caldito que tiene, y se sentó a devorar. Literalmente.

Magnus entró a la cocina y vió a su novio embarazado de 6 meses, comiendo pasta con una sonrisa en la cara. 

-¿Está buena?.- preguntó.

Alec asintió haciendo sonidos de gusto...que afectaron cierta parte de la anatomía de Magnus. Magnus se aclaró la garganta, se sentó frente a él y decidió consentrarse en sólo observarlo comer. 

De repente dejó de comer y levantó la vista asustado. Asustando también a Magnus.

-¿Todo bien, Garbancito?

-No, digo sí. Con el bebé todo bien pero... me acabo de dar cuenta que mis padres no lo saben. No saben que estoy embarazado. 

Magnus suspiró de alivio.

-Pensé que era algo más importante.

-¡Importante! Claro que lo es, Mags. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen? 

Alec alzó los ojos al techo pensativo.

-Pues, mi madre estaría contenta y muy sorprendida. Pero emocionada de que venga un nuevo miembro a la familia. Y creo que mantendría la misma posición aún después de saber cómo es que estoy embarazado. 

-¿Y tu padre?

-No tengo idea. Y no sé si quiero averiguarlo.- dijo Alec entristecido, moviendo la pasta de su plato sin ganas.

-Haremos una cena para cuando cumplas 7 meses de embarazo, ¿te parece bien?

Alec asintió. 

-Pero prometeme que ignorarás todo lo que mi padre diga. No quiero tener que discutir con él y acabar llorando por las hormonas del embarazo. 

El bebé pateó, apoyando la idea de su padre. Magnus sonrió.

-Rafa está de acuerdo. Dos contra uno. De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Alec sonrió de nuevo y alzó los brazos para que Magnus lo abrazara. Magnus se paró y rodeó la mesa para abrazarlo. Besó su frente y susurró.

-No importa que suceda, mientras tú y Rafa estén bien. 

* * * *

 _Jace: Cómo es eso de que vas a hacer una cena para decirle a Robert y a mamá de el embarazo?_  
Jace: Tienes idea de que ambos se desmayarían al ver que hay un embarazo compulsivo?   
Jace: Cómo sería si también vieran a Simon?  
Jace: Oh por el ángel! Serían capaces de meterme en una habitación llena de esos animales monstruosos!

**Alec: Relajate, Jace. Es dentro de un mes.**

_Jace: Pero..._

**Alec: Pero nada. Relajate y punto o haré que Magnus apareszca en tu cama un montón de patos.**

_Jace; Vale, me callo._

Alec se rió y guardó el celular. Ya después le escribiría a sus padres.

Magnus había salido, así que estaba solo con Presidente y estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido.

Encendió el televisor y se puso a ver una serie en Netflix. Los Originales. Vampiros y hombres lobo y brujas. Nada de ShadowHunters. Aburrido. Por 13 Razones. Mundana suicidandose y contando sus razones de suicido. Algo interesante... 

Vió la primera temporada completa. Magnus abrió la puerta y encontró a Alec llorando en el sofá. Alec alzó la vista e hizo un puchero. 

-Hannah murió.- sollozó.- Y dejó a Clay solito, sin saber cuanto la amaba. Estúpidos mundanos y sus series tontas.

Magnus se rió suavemente y se sentó a su lado. Alec se hizo bolita en su regazo.

-Eso no nos pasará, mi dulce Cazador embarazado y hormonado. ¿Quién te dijo que vieras la serie?

Alec fingió pensarlo y sonrió perversamente antes de hacer un puchero exagerado. 

-J-jace.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y lo abrazó.

-Vaya maldad que le has hecho a tu Parabatai.

* * * *

En un departamento lejos de Brooklyn, se escuchó un grito espeluznante y un montón de " _cuack, cuack_ ". 

* * * * 

**Un mes después.**

Sería la cena con los Ligthwood. Se enterarían de el embarazo masivo en la familia. Sería espeluznante. Muy, muy espeluznante. Y según Jace, divertido. 

Tocaron la puerta y los tres chicos se mantuvieron sentados. Magnus abrió muy alegre. Robert y Maryse Ligthwood estaban en la puerta.

-Maryse, Robert, que gusto verlos.- saludó.

Maryse lo abrazó.

-Lo mismo digo, Magnus. Estás muy apuesto. 

-Gracias, Maryse. Tú también estás encantadora.

Robert sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Maryse caminó alegre hacia la mesa donde se encontraban el resto de su familia. 

-¿Cómo están mis muchachos embarazados?

¡¿Qué?!

-¿Lo sabías?.- preguntó Alec sorprendido.

-Pues claro que lo sabía. 7 meses sin saber de ti, misteriosamente encerrado en el departamento de tu novio, luego tu Parabatai con humor de perros, y Simon tragando lo que se le apareciera en el camino... 

Simon se sonrojó.

-E Isabelle te lo confirmó.- afirmó Jace rodando los ojos.

-Así es. Me alegro tanto por ustedes.- dijo sonriente Maryse.- ¡Vengan y denme un abrazo!

Alec mucho más relajado se paró y abrazó a su madre cómo pudo. Jace y Simon también se levantaron. 

Y entonces se escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Robert Ligthwood se había desmayado.


	8. Capítulo 7

-¡Robert!.- exclamó Maryse tratando de no reírse. 

Más el resto estaba ríendose a carcajadas.

-Y-yo me encargo, Maryse.- dijo Magnus riendose mientras con su magia movía al desmayado Robert Ligthwood al sofá. 

Y la verdad...entendamos un poco a Robert sin reírnos. Sus dos hijos y yerno están embarazados, cuando en el caso de Jace y Simon debería ser al revés, y lo peor es que tu esposa lo sabía y todos burlandose en tu cara. 

Totalmente insaceptable.

Pero con Alec teniendo una relación con un brujo...pues...todo podía ser posible.

Salvo porqué no era culpa de Magnus. 

Robert abrió los ojos y todos todavía trataban de no reírse, mirándolo.

-Despertaste, papá.- dijo Alec con su lindo vientre de 7 meses. Robert lo miró, luego a Jace y luego a Simon.

-No fué un sueño.- balbuceó.- Si están embarazados.

-Sip.- dijo Alec afincando la p.- El mío será un varón, Jace tendrá una nena y Simon gemelos.

-¿Qué?.- gritó Simon.- ¿Gemelos?

-Si. Tienes apenas 4 meses de embarazo y parece que tuvieras 7. Tienes la panza tan grande cómo yo.- dijo Alec.

-Ay, santa virgen de la papaya.- dijo Simon antes de desmayarse.

Todos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Simon!,. exclamó Isabelle, sonando igual que su madre cuando su padre se desmayó.

Magnus hizo lo mismo. Lo pusó en el sofá, quitándo a Robert, ya despierto.

-Bien, ¿empezamos a comer?.- preguntó Jace.

-No, no, no. Primero me explican que pasó.- dijp Robert todavía algo pálido.

Alec sentó a su padre en un sillón, aunque este se resistió y no se sentó, y le contó toda la historia, incluyendo el hecho de que ahora era inmortal, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos y pues...

Al final, casi todos cayeron desmayados cómo piezas de dominó. Y Alec, Magnus y Maryse estaban ríendose. 

Que crueles...

* * * * 

Dos meses después.

Tras contarle a su familia su actual vida inmortal cedida de Tessa, y que sus hijos serían inmortales también, pidió que nada de lo ocurrido fuera informado a la Clave. Que ellos lo harían, Magnus y Alec una vez casados y en el momento oportuno.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Robert se sentía sumamente orgulloso de su hijo, su estirpe sería eterna y sobre todo, serían únicos. Y no eran nada más y nada menos, que Ligthwoods. Apenas la noticia fuera pública, estaría restregándoles a todas las demás familias que su hijo gay le había dado nietos inmortales. Hasta ahora sólo se le ocurría eso, cuando nacieran el resto y supieran su condición, presumiría mejor aún. Más... en menos de una semana, su primer nieto vendría al mundo. Simplemente fantástico. Visitaba a Alec, más seguido de lo que nunca había hecho, mimándolo demás. Y algo era seguro.

Alec Ligthwood era el Cazador de Sombras, novio de un brujo y embarazado más mimado de toda la historia. Por no ser el único Cazador embarazado de un brujo. 

Desde el sillón, observaba cómo sus hijos y yerno se peleaban por un enorme bote de helado de arándanos. Simoncon su vientre de meses que ya parecía a punto de explotar, y Jace y Alec son 9 meses. 

-Es mío.- decía Alec.

-No. Debes compartir con tu Parabatai.- gruñía Jace.

-No. Es sólo mío.- decia Simon.

-¡No!.- gruñieron a la vez Alec y Jace.

-¡Sí!.- gritó Simon.

Pero de golpe, ambos Parabatais gritaron de dolor.

-¡Magnus!.- gritaron a la vez.

Magnus llegó corriendo a la Sala, mientras Robert corría hacia ellos.

-¿Que pasa, Garbancito?.- preguntó preocupado.

-Ya...ya viene.- dijo entrecortadamente antes de volver a gemir de dolor.

-Joder.- agarró su telefono y marcó a Catarina.

-¿Qué, Magnus?.- le respondió.

-¡Ya van a nacer! ¡Ven inmediatamente!.- exclamó y colgó con rápidez, llamando a Tessa.

-¿Cómo estás, Magnus?.- le saludo la bruja.

-¡Bebés! ¡Ya vienen! ¡Parabatais de parto! ¡Catarina ya viene!.- gritó Magnus.

-Voy para allá.- dijo emocionada la bruja y colgó.

En menos de dos minutos ambas brujas llegaron en portales y con eficacia en segundos tenían a los Parabatais en camillas, juntos y ambas empezaron a hacer el trabajo de parto.

-Hombres fuera.-dijo Catarina sacando a Magnus y a Robert.- Llamen a Clary y a Isabelle. 

-Y a Maryse.- terminó Magnus apenas Catarina cerró la cortina que montaron junto a las camillas.

Robert hizo las llamadas con rápidez. 

Mientras, suegro y yerno esperaban con impaciencia por el nacimiento de hijo y nietos. 

* * * *

2 horas después.

Magnus abrió un ojo y Robert seguía dormido. Llevaban dos horas completas esperando por el parto. Isabelle, Clary y Maryse estaban dormidas también. 

Apenas se estiraron un poco, sonó el grito de Alec y el llanto del primer bebé.

-¡Rafa! ¡Mi hijo ha nacido!.- gritó Magnus alegre, despertandolos a todos sonrientes.

-Ha nacido el primer bebé.- dijo Maryse super sonriente. 

Luego se escuchó el grito de Jace, mucho menos varonil que el de Alec, y luego el llanto del segundo bebé. 

-¡Nació mi nena!.- gritó, ésta vez, Clary.

-¡Sí! ¡Que bien!

Tessa y Catarina quitaron las cortinas y sólo estaban los Parabatais contentos y agotados en las camillas, con los bebés en sus brazos.

-Mags...- lo llamó Alec, con su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos azules brillando.- Ven a ver a nuestro Rafa.

Magnus se acercó, y el bebé abrió sus ojitos. 

Eran verde-dorado. Cómo los de Magnus. Con su piel morena, y su escaso cabellito, completamente negro azabache. No eran achinados cómo los de Magnus, sino grandes y expresivos cómo los de Alec.

Era el bebé más hermoso de todos los tiempos. Y Magnus estuvo más que feliz por haberle puesto el nombre de Rafael. 

Rafael Ligthwood Bane.

Clary se acercó a su esposo, y vió a su bebé. La pequeña Céline, en honor a la madre de Jace, abrió sus ojitos y eran igual de verdes que los de su madre, y se distinguían su escaso cabello, completamente rojo. Pero su rostro, era la copia de Jace. Simplemente hermosa.

Ese día fué el más feliz para todos. Dos hermosos seres habían llegado al mundo, pero con eso, también grandes problemas.

-Magnus- habló Catarina y todos le prestaron atención.- es hora de hablar de qué es tu hijo. Al igual que la tuya, Jace.

-Habla aquí, Catarina. Estamos en familia.

-Bien. Rafael, es mitad brujo, mitad nefilim. Tiene tanto sangre de Ángel cómo de Brujo. Más no sé cual de ambas partes prevalecerá en él. Eso lo veremos apenas cumpla dos años de edad.

Magnus y Alec asintieron.

-En el caso de Céline, ella es...prácticamente un ángel. Clary y Jace tienen sangre pura de Ángel, pero con el toque de magia por el vínculo Parabatai...Céline tiene no sólo los poderes ángelicales, si no también un poco de magia de brujo. 

-Oh, por el ángel. 

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando las recientes noticias. Y el silencio fué interrumpido por la persona que menos esperaban.

-¡Mis nietos son super poderosos!.- gritó Robert.- ¡Los Ligthwoods están empezando a formar los propios Vengadores! ¡Toma eso, Tony Stark! ¡En tu cara! ¡Ahora serán el doble de poderosos!

-...

-¡Simon! 

-¿Qué?.- dijo él.

-¡Deja de darle esos comics mundanos a papá!


	9. Capítulo 8

_Delfos, Grecia. 1877._

_Un hombre joven, camina con rapidez hacia el templo de Apolo, en el monte Parnaso. Una sacerdotisa, gracias a la magia del brujo, se había mantenido inmortal y había protegido el templo por siglos._

_-Phineas, me alegro de verte.- dice la sacerdotisa con el rostro cubierto._

_-También me alegro de verte, Casandra._

_-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?.- le prguntó._

_-Necesito una consulta al Oráculo.- espetó._

_-Bien.- asintió la sacerdortisa.- Hagamos el ritual._

_Phineas le dió una vasija llena de miel de abejas y con su magia trajo una cabra. Siguió a la sacerdotisa hacia donde se hacían los oráculos. La Pitia y El Profeta ya estaban ahí._

_-Has venido, Phineas.- habló con voz tenebrosa y gruesa el Profeta._

_-He venido.- afirmó el brujo._

_Sacrificaron la cabra con rápidez y la sacerdotisa empezó a murmurar para intentar tener conexión con el dios Apolo._

_-O Apóllon, o theós tou tóxou kai ton technón, o profitikós theós, se chreiázomai.  
_

_La cabra tembló._

_Apolo hablaría._

_-¿Que quieres consultar, brujo?.- preguntó la Pitia con voz tenebrosa._

_-Quiero saber que le deparará a un Cazador de Sombras._

_La sacerdotisa tembló y Apolo habló a traves de ella._

_-Aftós o kynigós, i pallómeni flóga, oi athánatoi apógonoi tha échoun. To aíma tou Raziel kai to aíma tis Lilith tha perásoun mésa apó tis fléves tou. Monadikó ston kósmo, poté den tha ypárxoun ísa ónta. Treis adelfoí, tha exaleípsoun ólous ekeínous pou vláptoun tous goneís tous. Polloí daímones tha théloun na tous vlápsoun, to aíma tous eínai to móno prágma pou boreí na anoíxei teleíos tis pórtes tis kólasis kai na afísei óla ta palaiótera kai pio epikíndyna ónta me ti móni epithymía na katastrépsoun ton kósmo kai na emfytéfsoun énan néo kósmo. Ble mátia, mátia gatón. Entelós diaforetiká, allá ísa me ton ídio trópo, boroún na stamatísoun móno. Móno aftoí. Prépei na diacheirízontai ti mageía tous kai tin angelikí dýnamí tous kai na apofévgoun tin katastrofí tou thanásimou kósmou.Ouránia dýnami, daimonikí dýnami._

_La sacerdotisa murmuró unas palabras más señalando al brujo y se desmayó. Nadie las entendió, más que el brujo._

_-Prostatépste tous, odigó. Prostatépste ta._

_Phineas entendió y salió de allí en silencio._

* * * * * *

_Brooklyn, actualidad._

**Cinco meses después.**

-¿Alexander, puedes hacerle el biberón a Rafa?.-preguntó Magnus desde su despacho mientras su hijo balbuceaba en su pierna.

-¡Voy, amor!.- respondió Alec desde la sala. 

En minutos llegó con el biberón del bebé.

Rafa fijó sus ojitos verde-dorado en su papá, sonrió y extendió sus bracitos en su dirección con gorgogeos. Magnus sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. Los mimos ojos de Rafael.

-Quiere ir contigo.- dijo a Alec. 

Más Alec estaba embelesado con la imagen delante de él. El hombre que más amaba en el mundo, junto a su hijo. Ambos con brillantes ojos verde dorado, sonrientes hacia él.

Suspiró y se acercó hacia ellos.

Sus cinco meses de recuperación tras el parto de Rafa habían sido maravillosos. Si antes estaba  _para comerselo_ , en palabras de Magnus, ahora estaba para  _devorarlo con envoltura y todo_. 

-Mis hombres.- dijo sonriente y cargó a su hijo mientras le daba el biberón. 

Apenas el bebé empezó a tomar, las luces del loft se apagaron. Todo quedó a oscuras. 

-¡Alec!.- exclamó Magnus e intentó arreglar la luz con su magia, más no funcionó. 

Alec al ver las chispas azules tan conocidas de su novio, se acercó a él, más una figura se puso en su camino.

-¡Dame al bebé, Ligthwood!.- dijo la cosa.- ¡No sabes los poderes que tiene tu hijo! ¡Dámelo!

-¡No! ¡Nunca!.- gritó él.- 

-¡Damelo! ¡Debo sacrificarlo! 

-¡No te llevarás a mi hijo, asquerosa criatura!.- gritó.

Sacó uno de sus cuchillos serafín que siempre cargaba consigo, murmuró Ithuriel y apuñaló a la criatura. La criatura gritó ferozmente y desapareció. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Magnus estaba estufacto con las chispas azules aún brillando en sus manos. La visión de Alec luchando, aunque la había visto infinidades de veces, era la imagen más exitante del mundo.

Alec guardó el cuchillo seráfin y miró al bebé. El seguía sosteniendo su biberón cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

-Querían llevarse a Rafa.- dijo agitado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que quería llevarselo y maté a la criatura, fuese lo que fuese.- respondió, abrazando a Rafa contra su pecho.

-Por Lilith.- murmuró Magnus preocupado y se acercó a Alec y los abrazó.- Estaremos bien, amor. Estaremos bien.

* * * * 

**1 mes después.**

Había pasado un mes desde el ataque de la criatura desconocida. Nada había pasado desde entonces. La familia Ligthwood se reunieron en el loft de Magnus, cómo siempre. Dejaron a los bebés jugando en el corral, pero a la vista de todos. Alec estaba paranoíco.

Mientras compartían un rato en familia, y Celíne y Rafa jugaban juntos, Rafa sacando algunas chispitas naranjas de sus manos de vez en cuando, tocaron la puerta principal con rápidez.

-¿Quién llama a la puerta del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?.- vociferó Magnus.

-¡Magnus! ¡Soy yo, Phineas! 

-¡Phineas!.- exclamó y abrió la puerta con rapidez.

El brujo entró y observó la casa. Pero fijó su mirada en Rafa, luego en Alec y por último en Magnus.

-Así que era cierto. Has tenido un hijo. Con el Cazador de Sombras. 

-Sí.- afirmó Magnus orgulloso.

-Esto es malo. Muy malo. Me advirtieron que esto pasaría, y ha pasado. Deben protegerse, Magnus. Debes mantener a salvo a tus hijos. Vendrá otro, lo sé. Pero debes protegerlos.

-¿P-porqué dice eso?.- tartamudeó Alec.

-Porqué muchas crituras demoníacas vendrán por ellos. O al menos eso entendí. Quizás ustedes entiendan otra cosa. 

Le extendió un pergamino viejo a Magnus y antes de salir, murmuró unas palabras en griego. Salió con rapidez por la puerta. 

Magnus abrió el pergamino y leyó las palabras. 

-Es griego antiguo. 

-¿Que dice, Mags?

-Son palabras del Oráculo de Delfos. Y no es nada bueno.

Leyó el contenido del pergamino:

_Aquel cazador, de llama palpitante, descendencia inmortal tendrá. Sangre de Raziel y sangre de Lilith correrá por sus venas. Únicos en el mundo, nunca habrá seres iguales. Tres hermanos, eliminarán a todos los que hirieron a sus padres. Muchos demonios querrán dañarlos, su sangre es lo único que puede abrir por completo las puertas del averno y dejar libres a todos los seres más antiguos y peligrosos, con el único deseo de destruir el mundo y poder implantar un nuevo mundo. Ojos azules, ojos de gato. Completamente diferentes, pero iguales de igual manera, sólo los podrán detener. Sólo ellos. Deben manejar su magia y su poder angélical y evitar la destrucción del mundo mortal. Poder celestial, poder demoníaco.  
_

_Protégelos, brujo. Protegelos._

_Αγγελική δύναμη, δαιμονική δύναμη. Μαζί θα είναι ασφαλείς. Προστασία και σωτηρία.  
_

-Estas letras están en griego, más no las entiendo. Supongo que él si. Debo intentar interpretar esto. No creo que todo sea literal. Los dioses siempre hablan con simbolismo, metáforas y acertijos que debemos resolver. 

-Te ayudaré.- dijo Isabelle.- Sé griego antiguo.

-Que así sea, Isabelle.


	10. Capítulo 9

Isabelle tomó el pergamino y leyó la misma frase más de 10 veces, tratando de darle sentido a aquella frase. Sabía que su sobrino era mitad brujo, mitad nephilim. Pero no tenía sentido. 

_< <Juntos estarán a salvo.>>_

_¿Que demonios significaba eso?_

-¡Magnus!.

Magnus entró con rapidez al cuarto donde su cuñada se encontraba, ávido de información.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Lograste traducir la frase?.- observó sus manos y en el pergamino vio letras en inglés. No en griego.- Tradujiste la frase.- afirmó.

Isabelle asintió.

-Sí, lo hice. Sólo que trato de darle sentido a lo que dice. Leéla.- dijo extendiendole el pergamino.

Magnus lo tomó y leyó.

_Poder angélico, poder demoníaco. Juntos estarán a salvo. Protección y salvación._

-¿Qué...?

-Lo sé. Tampoco lo entiendo. 

Magnus leyó de nuevo. Sacudió su cabeza. 

_"No tiene sentido"_

-Supongo que encontraremos su significado más adelante, ¿no?

-Eso espero, Bane. Eso espero.

* * * *

**3 meses después.**

Raphael estaba cumpliendo 10 meses de nacido. Y no había señales de algún demonio rondando queriendo secuestrandolo, para alivio de los Ligthwood y los Ligthwood-Bane.

Pero otros problemas, al menos para Robert Ligthwood que lo atormentaba. En menos de una semana sería su cumpleaños, y su familia quería celebrarlo a lo grande. Eso significaba una cosa.

La  _celebración_ sería organizada por el novio brujo de su hijo: Magnus Bane. Y eso para él, sólo significaba problemas. Naturalmente a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado, no toleraba del todo a los Subterraneos. Y menos aquel que había llevado a su hijo por el  _mal camino_. 

Obviamente ignorando el hecho de que Alec ya estaba por el  _mal camino_  y Magnus sólo lo ayudó a decirle a los demás por donde  _caminaba_ y al lado de quién. 

Así que decidió hacer sus propios preparativos para su propia celebración y quería que toda su familia fuera. A excepción de Magnus. 

Para él, Magnus Bane no era su familia. Y eso que gracias a él su nieto estaba en el mundo. 

Abuelo desagradecido.

Y le informó de aquello a Alec. 

-Si quieres que la familia esté, eso incluye a Magnus.- respondió Alec ante la información recibida por su padre.

-No, Alec. La familia incluye sólo a Nephilims. 

-Entonces Rapha tampoco es de la familia. Eso significa que no irá tampoco.

Robert palideció. No esperaba eso. Deseaba a su nieto ahí, claro que sí. 

-Raphael tiene sangre de nephilim, Alexander.

-Sí, pero también tiene sangre de brujo. Olvidas que Magnus también es su padre. Y es evidente que si mi familia no asiste, no asistiré yo. Los Ligthwood, también incluye a los Ligthwood-Bane. Lamentablemente para ti, padre, soy de la última familia.-respondió Alec con firmeza.

-¿ _Ligthwood-Bane_? ¿Desde cuando el importante apellido  _Ligthwood_ se mezcló de manera tan vil y asquerosa?

-Desde que tu hijo mayor es gay, padre. Pues gracias a Magnus, Raphael  _Ligthwood-Bane_  está respirando. Así que si consideras la mezcla de apellidos tan _vil y asquerosa_ , Raphael no merece estar cerca de ti, sin importar que seas su abuelo. 

Alec dió media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la habitación de su padre en el Instituto. 

-Y una cosa más.- añadió deteniendose en la puerta, sin voltear a ver a su padre.- No vuelvas a llamarme Alexander ni a aparecer en mi hogar , si crees que mi hijo y pareja son  _viles y repugnantes_. 

* * * *

Alec salió furioso del Instituto, pero completamente satisfecho. No iba a permitir ni una vez más que insultaran de tal manera al amor de su vida y padre de su hijo. 

Caminaba con rapidez, a la vista de todos. Sí, leyeron bien. A la vista de todos. Salió y olvidó activar su runa de glamour. Todos esos mundanos se lo comían con la mirada. 

¿Quién no?

Un guapo chico, delgado pero ejercitado, unos hermosos ojos azules, piel pálida, cabellera negra despeinada, una barba de unos dos o tres días, y ropa de cuero negra ajustada. Simplemente sexy. 

Y si Magnus observara el escenario, cada mundano estaría convertido en algún extraño animal y vendido a algún chico con gustos de comida exóticos. 

Para suerte de los mundanos, Alec llegó con rapidez al loft y su furia desapareció. Las dos personas que más amaba estaban frente a él, apenas abrió la puerta un par de ojos verde-dorado se fijaron en él. 

Y entonces el mundo desapareció y sobre todo su furia anterior. 

Magnus sonrió.

-Hola, amor.- saludó.

-Dada.- balbuceó Raphael.

Alec sonrió y se acercó besando la cabecita de su hijo y luego los labios de su pareja.

-Hey.- saludó.

Raphael aplaudió soltando unas chispitas doradas.

Alec se alejó para guardar sus armas, y Magnus lo siguió tras poner a Rapha en el suelo que de inmediato empezó a gatear.

-Estás tenso.- dijo Magnus poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su chico.- Y enojado. ¿Que ocurrió?

Alec sonrió. 

-Me conoces demasiado bien. Das miedo.

Magnus lo volteó y se acercó a sus labios.

-¿Doy miedo? ¿Te doy miedo?

-No lo sé. Estoy dudando.- dijo Alec acercándose más, rozando sus labios.

-¿De verdad? ¿En que momento dejó de ser una afirmación?

-Desde ahora.

Atrapó a Magnus en un beso feroz y posesivo. No dulce, con amor. Si no lleno de deseo. Se separó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Magnus tardó en abrir los ojos. Y suspiró, completamente fuera de si mismo. 

-Pareces drogado.- se burló Alec.

-Lo e-estoy.- respondió Magnus.

Alec dejó un beso más y se acercó a su hijo.

Magnus parpadeaba una y otra vez, con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

-Mi padre no quería que tú organizaras su fiesta. Difamó sobre nosotros y lo pude en su lugar. Estoy satisfecho.- le dijo Alec, con Rapha en sus brazos. 

-¿Ah?

-Sobre tu pregunta, amor. 

-¿Que pregunta?.- preguntó confundido, parpadeó un par de veces más y sacudió la cabeza.- Ah, sí. La pregunta. Bien, me encantó eso.

-Cuidado con la pared.

-¿Que pared?.- preguntó Magnus volteando y caminando, giró su rostro de nuevo y se topo con la pared.- ¡Ouch!

-Esa pared.- se burló Alec.

Magnus sobaba su frente con los ojos cerrados. 

-Estúpida pared.- gruñó y caminó con decisión hacia su habitación.

Alec soltó una carcajada.

-Cuidado con toparte con la puerta, bebé.

-¡Cállate! 

* * * *

~Oye, Iz  
~Compras, mañana?

*Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermano?

~Soy yo, Iz  
~Sólo necesito tu ayuda para algo importante

*Que cosa?  
*Es para Magnus?  
*Dime!

~Confórmate con saber que es importante  
~Mañana de compras si o no?

*Sí  
*Odio que me dejes con la intriga

* * * *

-Amor. Amor. ¡Alec! 

Alec abrió los ojos y vió a Magnus despertándolo. Gruñó,

-¿Que pasa, Mags? 

-Tu hermana está esperandote.

Alec abrió más aún los ojos.

-¡Joder! ¡Olvide que Izzy venía! 

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió a la sala. 

-¡Alexander!

Isabelle Ligthwood se encontraba muy cómoda en el sofá tomando café. Levantó la vista cuando su hermano entró y gritó.

-¡Alec! ¡Ponte algo, hermano mayor!.- dijo tapandose los ojos con las manos, dejando caer la taza y manchando su vestido de café.- ¡Mierda!

Alec se miró y sí. Estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. 

-Eh...sí. Esperame...cinco minutos. No tardo.

Regresó corriendo a la habitación donde Magnus estaba muy serio. 

-Lo siento, amor. Olvide que estaba desnudo. ¿Porqué estoy desnudo?

Magnus gruñó.

-¿Es que no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?

Alec parpadeó. 

Sexo bondage. 

-Lo siento. Sólo era una prueba de que tu lo recordaras.

Magnus gruñó de nuevo.

-Mi hermana y yo iremos a una visita especial. Tardaré en volver, si quieres me llevo a Rapha para que puedas salir mientras tanto. 

-¿Seguro?

-Claro que sí, amor. Has hecho muchísimo éstos meses cuidando de nuestro bebé, mientras yo atendía el Instituto. Debo compensartelo.

-¿Cómo podrías compensarme el hecho de ser padre, Alexander?

Alec lo besó.

-Eres perfecto. 

-Amor, tu sueño era tener un importante cargo en la Clave y sin embargo aquí estás. Siendo padre de un hermoso niño y pareja perfecta de un brujo. 

Alec sonrió. 

-Mi sueño era conocer alguien como tú. La Clave puede irse a la mierda. 

Magnus chasqueó los dedos. 

-Y cada mundano que te vea también. 

-Te amo.

-Lo sé. Vete. 

Alec salió de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme.

-Podemos irnos. Voy por Rapha. 

-Menos mal, James y William están conmigo. 

-Perfecto.

Tomó a Rapha y salió por la puerta con rapidez seguido de su hermana. Apenas Alec salió, Magnus hizo una llamada.

-¿Cat? ¿Tienes un par de horas libres para ayudarme a elegir un anillo?

* * * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, Alec e Isabelle estaban caminando por las calles de Times Square con sus respectivos hijos. Claro que parecían modelos ambos vestidos de esa manera.

Isabelle con un hermoso vestido de terciopelo negro y Alec con un traje casual. Lo mas casual al estilo Magnus Bane.

Entraron a la primera joyería que vieron. Cartier. 

-Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso.- dijo Alec con una sonrisa fría.

-¿Para su esposa?.- preguntó señalando con la mirada a Isabelle que observaba un hermoso collar de esmeraldas y plata en una de las vitrinas.

-No. 

La chica captó el mensaje de <deja de hacer preguntas y muestrame algo que me guste ver> y sacó los anillos que tenía en la vitrina. Alec los observó con detalle.

-No me gusta ninguno. ¿Puedo manda a hacer uno? 

-Claro. Ya llamo al joyero.

Entró por la trastienda y cuando salió un hombre lo acompañaba. 

-Alec Ligthwood. No esperaba verlo aquí.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Oh, no. Pero yo a usted sí. Sigame.

Alec desconfiado lo siguió.

-Mary me dijo que quiere mandar a hacer un anillo de compromiso.- dijo sentandose en su mesa de trabajo.

-Así es. Tengo un diseño. 

-Muestremelo.

Alec sacó una hoja de papel y se lo enseñó.

-Runa del amor. ¿Es para una Cazadora de Sombras?

-No. 

-Bien. ¿Y que piedra en específico quiere? 

-No conozco mucho de joyería, ¿Señor...?

-Esteban Carstairs.

-¿Es usted un Cazador de Sombras?

-Antiguo Cazador. Fui expulsado de la Clave, me quitaron mis runas por prestarle mis servicios a Valentine hace años. Desde entonces vivo en el mundo mundano como joyero y sin contacto alguno con el mundo de Sombras. 

-¿Entonces cómo supo quién era yo?

-Te conocí de bebé. No llegabas al año, pero tus ojos azules son únicos. Por eso te reconocí.

Alec se contuvo de rodar los ojos. 

-Entiendo. Cambiando de tema, en el anillo...¿Cree que pueda tener una gema del color de mis ojos?.- preguntó.

Esteban sonrió.

-¿Eres algo egocéntrico, no?

-¿Qué? No. Sólo que mi pareja ama mis ojos y pues... ya sabe.

-Vaya, vaya. Entiendo. Y sí, hay una que se acerca mucho a la tonalidad de tus ojos.

Alec suspiró de alivio.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?.- preguntó Esteban.

-Magnus Bane.

Esteban abrió mucho los ojos.

-Afortunado. Vaya. ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso, muchacho? Magnus Bane no suele comprometerse con mortales. 

-Oh. Así que tú eres uno de sus tantos ex's. Entiendo.- respondió Alec con una media sonrisa.- Sé que conmigo si se comprometerá, lo hizo hace más de un año. 

-¿Y el anillo?

-Es el que harás. Se comprometió conmigo de una manera mucho más especial. 

-¿Así? ¿De que manera?

-Ni notó al bebé.- se burló Alec. 

Esteban observó más y vió al pequeño bultito, dormido en el cochecito que Alec traía.

-Es un bebé. ¿Porque habría de ser especial?

Alec cerró los ojos y se repitió mentalmente.

_< El asesinato es ilegal, el asesinato es ilegal>_

Y prefirió mostrarle algo más importante. Que definitivamente le cerraría la boca.

-Rapha, amor.- lo despertó con dulzura mientras sacaba el biberón. Raphael abrió sus ojitos, mostrando el intenso verde-dorado y le sonrió soñoliento a su padre, antes de tomar su comida.

Esteban abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y luego frunció los labios.

-Bien. ¿Algún detalle más para el anillo?

-Sí. Que aparte de la gema, todo esté hecho de plata y tenga ésto grabado en el interior. 

Le dio otro papel.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí. Eso es todo. Gracias por su ayuda, Esteban.

-¿En que momento me hablaste de  _usted_ , luego de  _tú_ , y nuevamente de  _usted_?

-El momento en que le hablé de  _tú_ , fue cuando insinuó conocer a mi pareja más que yo. Que tenga buen día. 

* * * *

-Cat, quiero que sea perfecto. Entiéndeme.

-Lo sé, Magnus. Y trataremos de que sea perfecto. 

Phineas sonrió.

-Sé lo que quieres, Magnus. Y será igual a cómo lo imaginas.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es más corto que el resto, pero aún así es especial.

Alec arregló todo en el loft, dejó a Rapha con su hermana y sus sobrinos, y estaba correctamente...muy correctamente vestido para la ocasión.

Sorprendería a Magnus. Eso era seguro.

Preparó mariscos, consiguió el vino preferido de Magnus y tenía el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todo perfecto. 

Le había pedido a Jace que lo distrajera, mientras el organizaba todo. Esperaba que no hubieran hecho alguna tontería.

 * * * *

Magnus antes de que el Parabatai de su novio lo llevara a algún bar para pasar el rato, recogió el anillo para su ojiazul. Planeaba proponerle matrimonio esa misma noche, pero su cuñado lo impidió. Ya tendría otra ocasión.

Tenía una cita con Alec después.

* * * *

Jace abrió la puerta y Magnus entró. 

-Aquí te dejo, brillitos. 

-Gracias, manzanita.

Jace lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del loft. Esperaba que todo saliera perfecto, su hermano lo merecía. Ahora a ver a sus princesas pelirrojas.

Magnus avanzó por el loft a oscuras. 

-¿Alexander?.- llamó.

Una vela se iluminó. 

Magnus sonrió. Avanzó más y otra vela se encendió. Y luego otra y otra, guíando su camino.

**_*insertar escena*_ **

-¿Te gusta?.- pregunta Alec algo sonrojado observando el cuerpo desnudo de su futuro prometido.

-Acabo de decir que creo haber tenido un orgasmo. ¿No es suficiente respuesta?.- preguntó Magnus con las pupilas dilatadas.

-Creo que sí.- se acercó a él y lo besa.- Ven.

Magnus, desnudo cómo estaba, se sentó, disfrutando de tan espectacular vista.

-Sólo quiero arrancarte esa ropa. Ahora.- dijo.

Alec rió.

-Espera un poco.- se levantó de la silla.- Dado a que estás tan impaciente, seré sincero y rápido. Magnus, desde que te conozco has sido la persona que a iluminado mis días de la manera más única y diferente que puede existir. Tus ojos, verde-dorado que, agradezco al Ángel que nuestro hijo los haya heredado, me enamoraron al leer tantos sentimientos en ellos. Y sé que cometí errores al no aceptarme, y te hice daño. Sigo diciendome que fuí un estúpido. Y he sido capáz de todo por ti, y soy capáz de todo por ti.

-Cómo bajar al mismo infierno a rescatarme.

-Sí, cómo eso. Y siento la necesidad de volver a repetir aquella frase, que es tan cierta cómo nuestro hijo; insististe en que los Cazadores de {Sombras elegían siempre al mundo, y me pediste que me fuera sin ti de Edom, fué lo más doloroso que me han dicho. No quiero al mundo, te quiero a ti. Los quiero a ambos. Y ahora Tessa nos dió el mejor regalo del mundo, y ya me retrasé demasiado para pedirlo. Desde la pelea con mi padre he tenido en la mente pedirte una única cosa.- se arrodilla frente a su novio y saca el anillo-. ¿Magnus Bane, hijo del principe del Infierno Asmodeous, me consederías el honor de convertirme en tu esposo?

Magnus sonrió enormemente.

-Es irónico. Pensaba pedirte matrimonio también y hasta conseguí el anillo.- con su magia busca la cajita.- Es tuyo. Así cómo éste es mío. Sí, Alexander Ligthwood. Seré tu esposo y tú serás el mío. 

Coloca el anillo en la mano de Alec, y Alec hace lo mismo con la suya. 

Alec con un anillo con una piedra única. Una piedra que era idéntica a los ojos de Magnus. 

Magnus con un diamante azul, tan azul cómo los ojos de su amado.

* * * *

Lejos de ahí, una sombra dentro de una fortaleza de granito, pensaba en cómo destruir a la familia híbrida. Quería al niño, con su sangre recuperaría la fuerza vital perdida y nunca más la perdería. Deseaba la sangre del niño, y sería suya cuando tuviera sus 10 inviernos. 

Sólo debía ser paciente. Sabía que no era el único ser que buscaba al niño. 


	12. Capítulo 11

~~~~

**1 año después.**

Era domingo. Y en las familias mundanas eso significaba ir a algún parque para que sus hijos jugaran mientras ellos tomaban café y charlaban sentados en las bancas. Pero cómo los Ligthwood-Bane, los Herondale-Fairchild y los Lewis- Ligthwood eran cualquier cosa menos mundanos y muy originales...decidieron ir todos nada más y nada menos que Nueva Zelanda. 

Simon y Alec compartían su amor por el Señor de los Anillos y que mejor que pasear un domingo por la Comarca con tu familia. Y así fue. Ya los bebés caminaban al lado de su padres, ya habían cumplido el año de vida y su crecimiento era inminente.

Los gemelos James y William iban tomados de la mano, prácticamente corriendo. Y Celine y Rapha iban igual, en silencio. Raphael de la mano de su  _papi_ Magnus. 

-Papi.- dijo Rapha, Magnus lo miró.- Quero helado.

Magnus sonrió  y chasqueó los dedos. Un helado apareció en las manos de Rapha. 

-Yo también, tío Magus.- digo Celine.

-Y yo.

-Yo también.

Todos veían la escena ríendose suavemente. Magnus suspiró falsamente agotado y chasqueó los dedos. Aparecieron helados para todos. 

-¿Que más quieren? ¿Quien que aparezca a un Smaug para volar por la Comarca? .- preguntó afligido.

-No, amor. Destruiría la Comarca, pero un par de carrozas no estaría mal.- dijo Alec abrazandolo.

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada, y apareció una carroza lo suficientemente grande  para todos.  

-¿Contento?.- preguntó a su prometido.

Alec se acercó y lo besó con intensidad.

-Más que contento.

Magnus se quedó de nuevo sin la capacidad de pensar por unos momentos.

-¡Mags!.- gritó Alec haciéndolo reaccionar a medias.

-Eh.- lo miró en la carroza.- Ah, sí. Ya voy.- se montó y suspiró enamorado.

Alec sonrió y besó su frente.

-Gracias. 

-Por ti,  _Whatever it takes._ -cantó Magnus. 

Simon continuó la canción.

- _Cause i love the adrenaline in my veins._ \- cantó.

- _I do what it takes_.- Isabelle la continuó.

- _Always had a fear of being typical. Looking at my body feeling miserable. Always hanging on to the visual, I wana be invisible_.- cantó Alec con rápidez.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Alec se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.- También me gusta la canción.

-Y la cantaste perfectamente.- dijo afligido Simon.- Yo todavía no me la aprendo.

-Tú continúa, amor.- dijo Magnus.- Tenemos el ritmo y no quiero perderlo. 

Alec rió pero continuó cantando.

- _Looking at my years like a martyrdom, everybody needs to be a part of 'em. Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son, I was born to run, I waas born for this_.

Simon lo miraba embelesado. Magnus gruñó.

- _Whip, Whip_.- cantaron Jace y Clary.

- _Run me like a racehorse_.- cantó Simon.

- _Hold me like a ripcord_.- cantó Isabelle.

- _Break me down and build me up._ \- cantó Magnus mirándo a Alec con una sonrisa pícara.

- _I wanna be the.._.- cantó Simon.

- _Slip, slip_.- cantaron Jace y Clary.

- _Word upon your..._ \- siguió Isabelle.

- _Lip, lip._ \- cantaron Jace y Clary.

- _Letter that you.._.- cantó Magnus.

- _Rip, rip_.- cantaron Jace y Clary.

- _Break me down and build me up_.- cantó Alec.

- _Whatever it takes._ \- cantó Magnus.

- _Cause i love the adrenaline in my veins_.- cantaron todos.

- _I do whatever it takes._ \- cantó Magnus.

- _Cause i love how it feels when I break the chains_.- cantaron todos.

- _Whatever it takes._

_-You take me to the top I'm ready for._

_-Whatever it takes._

- _Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins._

 _-I do what it takes._ \- terminó Alec.

Era una imagen muy enternecedora y  cómica, pues veías a un montón de adultos cantando desafinadamente, sobre todo Simon y Jace,  mientras unos niños bailaban en medio. 

_La misma sombra los veía desde la cima de un árbol._

_-Pronto, sólo 9 inviernos más.- dijo sonriente.- Pronto, Magnus. Te habrás arrepentido de todo lo que me has hecho._

_Bajó de un salto del árbol y cantó mientras caminaba._

_-Whatever it takes._

* * * *

Todos regresaron al loft, contentos y  agotados. Los niños estaban dormidos, a excepción de los gemelos. Magnus con su magia llevó a los pequeños a una habitación para que durmiera. 

Phineas entró con rápidez y muy pálido.

Todos se alarmaron de inmediato.

-¿Que ocurre?.- preguntó Magnus.

-Vampiro. Un vampiro. Y se alimenta de híbridos. Sólo de híbridos. 

-¿Y eso qué?.- preguntó Jace.

-La vida de éste, se agota. Y lo único que puede mantenerlo con vida es la sangre de Raphael. Un híbrido con sangre de brujo y  nephilim. Por no decir que tendría también más poder y magia. 

-¿Donde está ahora?.- pregunta Magnus.

-El último sitio donde estuvo fue en Nueva Zelanda hace unas horas.

-Estuvo con nosotros. Nos siguió.- afirmó Alec.

-Sólo hay una cosa que puede contenerlo. Extraño, pero cierto. Acónito.

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Jace.- Eso se supone que es para contener licantropos, no vampiros.

-Lo sé. Pero es todo lo que sé.

-Gracias, Phineas.- agradeció Magnus.

-No hay de qué.- dijo el brujo. 

* * * *

-Magnus, ¿cuando quieres que nos casemos?.- preguntó Alec.

-Por mí, ahora mismo. Pero creo que hay que esperar un poco, amor. Sólo un poco más.

-¿Porqué?

-No lo sé. Algo me dice que hay que esperar un poco más.

-Tengo miedo, Magnus. Mucho. Sin ti y Rapha yo me muero. y cada día que pasa siento que los voy a perder.

-No pasará. Lo juro por el Ángel. No pasará. Sea lo que sea, ese monstruo no tocará a nuestro hijo. 

-Que hermoso es escucharte jurando cómo yo. 

-Original, ¿no?

-Si. Mucho.- dijo sarcásticamente. 

Magnus lo besó. Y Alec sintió lo mismo tras el hechizo de Tessa.

Demasiado pronto. 

Aún no es momento. Sin embargo, se dejó arrastrar por el deseo...


	13. Capítulo 12

_La sombra se movía por su fortaleza, un antíguo castillo en Londres, sonriente ante su nuevo plan. Sólo necesitaba un demonio mayor._

_-Pronto, mi amor, pronto ambos seremos inmortales por completo y estaremos juntos de nuevo.- murmuró a la nada._

_Tras hacer el pentagrama, Azazel apareció._

_-¿Porqué me invocas, hija mía?.- preguntó con una mueca de aburrimiento._

_-Quiero al nieto de Asmodeous.- dijo ella._

_Azazel palideció y su rostro mostró furia._

_-No. No tendrás al pequeño Bane. También es mi nieto. No pienso hacerle daño._

_-¿Te importa más un mocoso que tu hija?.- gruñó ella._

_-Sí. Me importa más ese mocoso que mi hija.- respondió el demonio._

_-Desde que estás con él, reniegas de tu familia y te niegas a lastimar a aquel brujo que te desterró de la superficie. Te has vuelto débil._

_-Asmodeous, Bane y su hijo también son mi familia. Tuya también. Deberías tenerles más respeto._

_-¿Desde cuando eres tán...romántico?_

_-Desde que me enamoré. Tú deberías entenderlo._

_Ella hizo una mueca de tristeza._

_-Lo entiendo. Todo ésto es por él._

_-No me digas. Realmente no lo entiendes. Amar, aunque seas un demonio, implica no dañar al otra de ninguna manera existente. No es culpa de nadie, más que tuya, que Thomas haya muerto. Tú lo entregas a la vampira Camille para obtener más poder sin importarte en lo más minimo lo que él sufriría. Era un híbrido, tenía demasiado poder en su sangre que tú no supiste usar sin la necesidad de matarlo. Ahora buscas sacrificar a otro híbrido, pues esa es tu maldición. Alimentarte de híbridos cada 100 años y pasar las décadas intentando saciar tu hambre sin que nada lo logre. No permitire que toques al pequeño, recuerda lo que le ocurre a quien decide enfrentarme o desafiarme. No lo olvides.- dijo Azazel y desapareció._

* * * *

Alec abrió los ojos asustado y se sentó en la cama, jadeando. Magnus se despertó también y sin perder tiempo lo abrazó.

-¿Pesadilla?.- preguntó en un susurro.

-Tu padre y Azazel. ¿Tienen una relación?.- preguntó a su vez, Alec.

-Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo soltó.

-¿Que mi padre, qué?.- exclamó.

-No lo sabías.- afirmó Alec.

Magnus negó. 

Si bien la relación con su padre había mejorado a niveles impensables, no esperaba que le ocultara algo así. 

¡Que ofensa! ¡Quién se creía!

Se paró con rápidez de la cama y caminó a la puerta con pasos militares y con seriedad exagerada.

-Mi padre y yo tendremos una conversación. Iré a comprobar que el servicio telefónico en Edom haya mejorado y pueda comunicarme con él.- salió de la habitación.

Alec soltó una carcajada. No importa que pasase, su prometido seguriría siendo una vieja chismosa, igual que su suegro. 

Vaya demonio mayor.

Salió detrás de Magnus para alimentar a Raphael. El bebé estaba balbuceando en la otra habitación. Lo cargó y lo puso en su mesita mientras preparaba su papilla. Al terminar se sentó en frente del bebé y empezó a darle de comer, Rapha hacía muecas pero comía obedientemente.

Y escuchó a Magnus gritar desde la sala.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo pudiste esconderle algo así a tu hijo favorito? ¿No tienes sentimientos o qué?...No me interesa, mañana habrá reunión familiar. Trae al demonio ese que tienes por novio...Sí, ya sé que soy hijo de uno, sólo traélo. He dicho, padre.

Alec negó riendose suavemente y continuó dandole de comer a su hijo. Magnus entró a la cocina con el rostro serio y emocionado a la vez. 

-Mañana mi padre vendrá. Haré que me cuente absolutamente todo.- avisó, miró a Alec y soltó un grito ahogado cómo si lo hubieran golpeado.

-¡Por el Ángel, Magnus! ¿Que pasa?.- preguntó Alec mirándolo y dejando la papilla de lado.

-¿Co-cómo lo haces?.- gimió.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?.- preguntó Alec confundido mirándose. Estaba sin camisa, sí. Pero nunca su prometido se había puesto así.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer que Raphael coma sin que escupa?.- aclaró.- Siempre acaban mis camisas favoritas manchadas de papilla.- dijo con un puchero que Alec no tardó en besar.- ¡Enseñame, maestro!.- pidió inclinandose.

-Querrás decir mis camisas.- aclaró Alec divertido señalando la que Magnus tenía puesta en ese momento.- Y no me escupe porque soy un encanto de padre.- dijo guiñandole el ojo.- Y estaré dispuesto a ser tan encantador cómo yo, amor.

-Calmate, falso Herondale.- dijo Magnus sonriendole. Le encantaba cuando Alec se ponía en modo coqueto.

-Así me amas y te casarás conmigo.- respondió Alec en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

-Lo haré.- dijo Magnus y lo besó con intensidad, hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera azabache de Alec.

Alec perdió la capacidad de respirar por unos segundos y suspiró.

-¡Ja! ¡Venganza!.- exclamó Magnus contento saltando con un puño hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Alec todavía atontado.

-Siempre termino así, cuando me besas con esa intensidad especial tuya.

-¿Así?.- preguntó Alec.- Gracias por informarme de eso.- y lo besó con el doble de intensidad.

Y sí...Magnus se desmayó.

 * * * *

Al día siguiente ambos estaban alistando lo último para la llegada de Asmodeous y el novio demonio de éste. 

Raphael estaba más tierno que de costumbre con su trajecito y su moñito, dando pasos inseguros por la sala.

 _Toc, toc, toc_.

-Ya llegó.- dijo Magnus y abrió la puerta con su magia, estaban Azazel y Asmodeous ahí.- Hola padre, hola novio demonio-  _del cual no sabía nada_ \- de mi padre.

Alec trató de no reir. Azazel rodó los ojos.

-Hola hijo- _que no te contó nada por WhatsEdom por flojera-_  de mi novio

-Bah. Pasen.

-Ahí está mi nieto hermoso.- dijo Asmodeous hablando como tarado hacia Raphael que aplaudió y caminó hacia él apenas lo vió.- Ven con el abuelo, ven aquí.- Alzó a Rapha y lo llenó de besos mientras todos veían la escena en shock.

No conocían ese lado del Principe del Infierno.

-Bien, vamos a comer.

-Vamos.-dijo Asmodeous con Rapha en sus brazos.

Se sentaron y Asmodeous bajó al bebé y sin empezar a comerl le contó todo a su hijo. Sabía que no lo dejaría en paz mientras comía.

-Te cuento, Magnus. Azazel y yo nos conocemos desde hace casi 9 siglos, creo que más y aunque en ese tiempo no surgió nada, yo sentía algo por él. Amé a tu madre con todo mi corazón, pero cuando Azazel apareció dos décadas después, dió un revuelo en mi ser. Luego pasaron 7 siglos más y estoy de novio con él. Por fin. La primera cita fué en Australia, el primer beso Madagascar hace 8 siglos, la primera vez en una isla en medio del Atlántico, el primer te quiero en Edom. ¿Algo más?

-No. Eso es suficiente.- dijo Magnus satisfecho y miró a Azazel.- Azazel, no me importa que seas un demonio mayor pero si le haces daño a mi padre cortaré tus testiculos y se los daré de comer al demonio Raeper que tiene de mascota mi padre, ¿entendido?

-Entendido, mini-Bane. 

-Ese no es Magnus, bebé.- protestó Asmodeous.- Ese es Raphael Bane-Ligthwood.

-Ligthwood-Bane.- corrigieron Alec, Magnus y Azazel a la vez.

-Callense. Dejenme soñar.- dijo Asmodeous y continuó haciéndole arrumacos a su nieto.

Alec observaba todo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que en dos siglos también tendría muchas anécdotas que contar junto a su futuro esposo. 

Luego Azazel y Magnus se pusieron a chismear sobre lo que ocurría en el Edom mientras tomaban whiskey. 

Viejas chismosas.

Entonces prefirió salir al balcón. 

Donde estaba  _La Sombra_. 

-Joven Ligthwood.- dijo ella susurrando.

Alec volteó asustado y la miró. 

-Magnus, suegros.- gritó con voz firme.

Al instante estaban todos ahí. 

-Te dije que dejaras a  _mi familia_  en paz, Elizabeth. Vete de aquí.- gritó Azazel furioso, haciendo que Asmodeous sonriera cómo idiota al escuchar el  _mi familia._

-No sin lo que necesito, padre.- dijo Elizabeth. Tomó el brazo de Alec y sacó un poco de su sangre con su dedo haciendo que éste gritara de dolor.

Magnus furioso le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo soltar la sangre de su prometido. 

-No lo toques.- dijo.

Elizabeth gruñó y lo intentó de nuevo y tuvo a Asmodous enfrente de ella. 

-Algo dijo mi hijo. 

Raphael empezó a llorar cuando vió a Alec desmayado. 

-Papa, papa.- balbuceaba.

Sacudió sus manos en dirección a su padre y eso mandó un hechizo desconocido a Elizabeth que la hizo salir volando con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo.

-Estúpido mocoso.- gruñó y desapareció.

-Papa.- decía el bebé mirando a Magnus que no tardó en abrazarlo protectoramente.

-Estará bien, Rapha. No te preocupes, mi bebé.- dijo susurrando, y Rapha se calmó. 

Alec abrió los ojos y vió que estaba en el sofá con Magnus y su hijo mirándolo.

-Amor, despertaste.

-¿Se llevó mi sangre?.- preguntó.- ¿Están bien?

-Sí. Estamos bien. Descuida. 

-Bien.- cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**5 años después.**

-¡ _Papá_! ¡ _Papi_!.- gritaba Raphael listo para salir. Teniendo ya, siete años, empezaba su entrenamiento cómo Cazador de Sombras y conforme pasaban los años se emocionaba cada vez más cuando veía salir a su padre de caza con sus tíos. 

Durante cinco años, no ocurrió nada. Elizabeth no apareció de nuevo. Habían tenido cinco años de tranquilidad, sin un peligro real que los amenazara. 

El pequeño había aprendido a controlar su magia con rapidez y unos hechizos básicos. En casa, su padre le enseñó tiro al arco, con un arco que le regaló Magnus en Navidad. Decir que había crecido y progresado era poco. 

Todos los días se veía con sus primos, Céline, Will y Jem. Juntos entrenaban en el Instituto y aprendían lo teórico. Eran un grupo muy unido, y a donde fuera Rapha ahí estaban Céline y los gemelos. 

Según Simon, sus hijos eran cómo los gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter. Desde pequeños hacían travesuras, generando una pequeña discusión familiar mientras ellos se reían. 

Céline en cambio era más como Clary. Le encantaba el arte. No había nada que ella no dibujara. Y por suerte, no sacó el ego de su padre. Sin embargo si era muy segura, y su fiel compañero y mejor amigo era Raphael. 

Raphael, gracias a Jace, sabía sobre la vida íntima de sus padres más de lo que debería. Sin muchos detalles pero si sabía que su padre le quitaba la ropa al otro y hacían  _cositas_. 

Pero esa tarde irían al cine mundano, un pasatiempo mundano que Magnus y Raphael adoraban, y que Alec amaba cuando se trataba de películas de fantasía.

-¡Ya vamos!.- gritó Alec.

-¡ _Papá_ , deja a  _Papi_  vestirse!.- gritó Rapha.

Magnus en su habitación, soltó la carcajada mientras que Alec se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Voy a matar a Jace.

* * * *

Llegaron al cine con rapidez, y Magnus y Raphael fueron a escoger a película mientras Alec compraba los aperitivos. Pero algunas cosas le repugnaban en ese momento, salvo que lo único que quería comer era arándanos. Todo con arándanos. Así que la mayoría de sus aperitivos tenía que ver con la fruta y por supuesto, chocolate. Compró a su esposo e hijo todo lo que les gustaba que la verdad los gustos eran muy parecidos y fué con ellos.

-¿Que pelicula veremos?.- preguntó.

-Amor, estás de suerte. Están haciendo maratón de...

-¡El Señor de los Anillos,  _papá_!- gritó Raphael emocionado.

Si, Raphael también era fanático de el Señor de los Anillos, pasó dos semanas leyendo los tres libros y pasó otras dos semanas hablando del tema con su padre. Magnus... bueno él escuchaba, no entendía muchas cosas y anotó mentalmente preguntarle más a Sheldon del tema

-Sí, por el decimoquinto aniversario. 

Alec sonrió enormemente. 

-¡Genial!.- les entregó sus bandejas a cada uno.- Tengan. 

-Papá, ¿porqué tienes tantas golosinas de arándanos?.- preguntó Raphael mordisqueando una gomita.

-Porqué se me antojaron. 

Magnus alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Era el tercer síntoma de la lista. Alec estaba durmiendo mucho los dos últimos meses y comiendo de más, por no decir que también estaba sensible. Sólo faltaban los vómitos.

Alec tras mordisquear un trozo de gomita que Rapha le dió, se puso verde y salió corriendo al baño.

Oh, sí...ahí estaba el otro síntoma. Sabía lo que significaba y no pudo con su alegría, pues sonrió a más no poder.

-¡ _Papi_!.- lo llamó Rapha con una mueca de indignación.- ¿Porqué sonríes tanto si  _Papá_  está mal?

-Pronto lo entenderás, mi amor. Sólo ten paciencia.

Raphael frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Debía ser paciente. Podía con eso aunque la curiosidad lo carcomiera.

Alec volvió algo pálido, tomó un poco de agua y suspiró. 

-¿Vamos?.- preguntó.

Magnus y Raphael asintieron caminaron a su lado, entrando a la sala de cine. 

* * * * 

Alec salió feliz del cine, con toda esa cantidad de dulces y ver los hermosos rostros de Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, y por supuesto disfrutar de los celos de su esposo cada vez que suspiraba por alguno de ellos.

Afuera del cine, con Magnus y Raphael hablando de algo sobre color de magia, y él mirando el cielo nocturno con ganas de estar toda la noche contemplándolo.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, mis amores?.- preguntó.

Magnus y Raphael lo miraron. 

-Ir a casa, supongo.- respondió Magnus.- ¿Quieres ir a  otro sitio, cariño?.- preguntó de vuelta.

Alec asintió.

-Rapha.- llamó Magnus.

Raphael lo miró.

-Dime,  _papi_.

-¿Te parece bien que vayamos a otro sitio, corazón? ¿O ya estás muy cansado?.- preguntó.

-No, no estoy cansado. La noche es joven.- respondió sonriendo, Raphael.

Alec rodó los ojos y Magnus se rió suavemente.

-Está bien, si la familia está de acuerdo.- dijo Magnus mirando de reojo el vientre de Alec.-, irémos a otro sitio. ¿A donde?.- preguntó sacudiendo sus manos, listo para hacer un portal.

-Algún parque, amor.- dijo Alec.- Me gustaría acostarme en el césped, bajo las estrellas.

-Sí, estoy con  _Papá_. dijo Rapha.-

-Andando, familia.- respondió Magnus sonriendo,empezando a caminar tras tomar  las manos de su hijo y esposo  _embarazado_.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza rodeada de árboles que era conocida cómo la plaza de la Música, por las estatuas de instrumentos y la gente que iba a tocar y cantar para las personas que visitaban la plaza.

Tras sentarse debajo de un árbol, y Alec abrazara a Magnus por la espalda, mientras Rapha perseguía luciérnagas, la luna llena apareció en el firmamento iluminándolos.

-Es tan hermosa.- suspiraba Alec, mirándola.

-No tanto cómo tú.- dijo Magnus, besándolo.

-Quiero helado de arándanos.- dijo Alec con un puchero. 

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y Alec tenía en sus manos, que se encontraban en el éstomago de Magnus, un tarro de helado.

-Gracias, amor.

Magnus sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el regazo de tu esposo para que éste pudiese comer sin que se separaran.

-¡Rapha!.- llamó.

Su hijo volteó y regresó saltando donde sus padres.

.-¿Quieres helado?.- preguntó Magnus.

-La pregunta ofende,  _papi_.- dijo Raphael.

-¿De qué sabor?

-Pistacho.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y ahí estaba el tarro en sus manos. Raphael sonrió y con su propia magia trajo una cuchara para el y su padre.

-Gracias,  _papi_.

Comieron en silencio, Magnus comiendo de ambos helados y disfrutando de que su familia lo mimara dandole de comer en la boca.

- _Papá_ , estás raro.- dijo Raphael, tras llevarse una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Alec lo miró.

-¿A que te refieres, solecito?.- preguntó.

-Bueno, desde hace un tiempo estás durmiendo de más, tienes antojos extraños.- dijo Raphael mirándolo inquisitivamente.- Y tú nunca desde que tengo memoria duermes hasta tarde a menos que hayas ido en una misión en la noche o hayas salido de noche con  _Papi_  y en éste tiempo no has hecho nada de eso.- terminó.

Magnus sonrió. Su hijo era muy inteligente y observador. Pero su esposo  seguía sin entender. Parecía que su  _nueva condición_  le agotaba algunas neuronas.

-No estoy enfermo, cariño. Esas cosas a veces pasan.

-Amor, otro de los síntomas que has tenido es que has vomitado varias veces.- dijo Magnus.

Alec analizó lo que le decían. No había tenido esos síntomas desde hacía nueve años, cuando estaba embarazado de Raphael. Y no creía estarlo de nuevo, aunque Tessa no había dicho nada sobre alguna fecha de caducación o si era de un sólo uso cómo los condones. 

Y la verdad se sentía así, desde que él estuvo abajo por un pedido de Magnus. 

No podía estar...

-¿No creerás que estoy...?

Magnus sonrió.

 _Oh, mierda._  

Al fin lo entendía. 

Raphael escuchaba todo sonriente también. Sus padres le habían contado cómo había nacido él hacía unos años, y la idea de tener un hermanito lo emocionaba. 

-Papi, Si quieren puedo confirmar si Papà está embarazado o no. Practicaría el hechizo nuevo que me enseñó Tía Catarina.

Magnus sonrió y asintió. 

-Hazlo, corazón. Sin problemas.

Raphael sonrió y puso su mano encima del vientre de su Papá.  Dos bolitas de luz azúl salieron del vientre de su padre, haciendo que Raphael saltara y se pusiera a gritar. 

-Sí estás embarazado, Papá. Voy a tener hermanitos.- exclamó. 

Alec parpadeó en shock pero feliz. 

-Otro bebé.- murmuró tocando su vientre.

Magnus estaba también en shock. 

_Hermanitos._

_Raphael dijo hermanitos._

-Rapha, ¿acaso dijiste hermanitos?


	15. Capítulo 14

**2 meses después.**

Alec tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, tras enterarse e informar a la familia de la próxima llegada de los nuevos miembros a la familia, Catarina hizo la revisión para asegurarse de que Raphael realmente había dicho "hermanitos" y el estado de los mismos.

Catarina pasó su mano por el vientre de Alec, ya abultado por los cuatro meses, la magia recorriendo la piel. Cerró los ojos.

Finalmente apartó la mano y abrió sus ojos luciendo sorprendida.

-Raphael.- dijo mirando al niño, quien tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.- ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo? 

-El hechizo, tía. El hechizo que me enseñaste me mostró que eran dos.

-¿Fue rápido?

-Sí. Bastante.

Catarina hizo una mueca de sorpresa. Alec y Magnus la miraron interrogantes.

-Raphael es más poderoso de lo que esperaba. Hizo un hechizo complejo que yo tardé minutos en hacerlo y comprobar lo que dijo. Un hechizo que un niño de su edad jamás podría hacer. 

Raphael sonreía. Alec sonrió, al igual que Magnus, orgullosos de su hijo.

-En definitiva.- continuó Catarina.- si están esperando dos bebés. Son mellizos. Y comprobaremos una vez más el poder de Raphael. Ven aquí, cariño.- llamó.

Raphael se acercó ansioso.

-Pondrás tu mano en el vientre de tu papá y pronunciarás éstas palabras, dos veces:  _Ostendit genus futura_. Repitelas.

- _Ostendit genus futura_.- repitió Raphael claramente.

-Perfecto.- dijo Catarina sonriente.- Hazlo. Con delicadeza.

Raphael miró a su _Papi_ , pidiendo permiso. Magnus sonrió.

-Hazlo, corazón. 

Raphael se acercó y miró a su  _Papá_. 

-Relajate,  _papá_.- pidió.

Alec sonrió. 

-Lo haré.

El niño puso su mano en el vientre abultado, donde sus hermanitos se encontraban y murmuró.

- _Ostendit genus futura. Ostendit. Genus. Futura._

Un par de luces salieron del vientre. Una se iluminó de color azul y la otra de color plateado. Todos observaron sorprendidos. Raphael cerró sus ojitos y murmuró, sin saber lo que decía.

- _Cetero frates potens hybrid_.

Abrió sus ojos con un jadeo sorprendido. Alec lo miró y tomó su mano, que seguía en su vientre.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Raphael parpadeó. 

-Lo estoy.- miró a Catarina y a su padre.- ¿Y bien?

-Lo hiciste perfecto, Rapha. Nos acabas de dar el sexo de tus hermanos.- dijo Catarina.

-Hermano y hermana.- dijo Magnus sonriendo.

Raphael sonrió, pero su sonrisa flaqueó. No sabía si decirles a sus padres lo que había visto, y menos a su tía. Decidió no hacerlo, no aún.

-Genial. Hermano y hermana. Será fantástico.- dijo.

Magnus notó la vacilación de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Ya le preguntaría después.

Entonces una cabellera negra, seguida de una plateada y otra roja entraron a la habitación cómo un torbellino.

-Rapha.- gritaron los tres.

Raphael sonrió.

-Hola.

Céline, Jem y Will estaban frente a el. Los tres sudorosos y agitados.

-¿Todo bien...?.- preguntó con cautela, Raphael.

-No aquí.- dijo Céline en un susurro, jalando su mano y corriendo hacia la habitación de su amigo, seguida de los gemelos.

El resto sólo se rieron. 

Niños y sus secretos. 

* * * *

Raphael en su habitación, con sus amigos, los miró interrogante.

-¿Porqué tanto secretismo?

-Mamá me comentó que quizás sería bueno ir buscando un Parabatai.- dijo Céline.

-Papá nos dijo lo mismo.- dijo Jem.

-¿Tu padre no te ha dicho nada?.- preguntó Will.- Es el Director del Instituto.

Raphael negó.

-Todavía no me ha dicho nada. Igual,  _Papá_  está embarazado y hay que cuidarlo.- dijo.

-¿Tendrás un hermanito?.- preguntaron a la vez.

-Hermanitos.- corrigió Raphael sonriendo.- Son dos. 

-Felicidades, Rapha.- dijo Céline acercándose y abrazándolo.

Raphael devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, galletita. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

-Stephen está muy travieso. Tiene tres años, apenas y es un torbellino. Pero lo adoro. 

-No lo dudo. ¿Creen que seré buen hermano?.- les preguntó-

-Lo serás,  _Bane_. Deja de preocuparte.- dijo Will.

-Pienso lo mismo que mi hermano,  _Ligthwood_.- dijo Jem.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector...- dijo Céline.

Raphael se rió. 

-Vengan, vamos a la sala.

Todos sonrieron  y lo siguieron, sin embargo lo que mencionaron lo hizo pensar. ¿Quién sería su  _Parabatai_?

Al llegar al salón encontraron a Alec comiendo almendras de chocolate con helado de maní, mientras Magnus leía acostado en el regazo de su esposo. 

- _Papi_ , ¿y la tía Catarina?

Magnus alzó la vista.

-Se fue, corazón. Tenía una emergencia que atender en el hospital. 

-Vale.- Raphael asintió y se sentó al lado de su  _Papá_. 

Céline y el resto se sentaron a sus pies, justo para que tocaran la puerta del loft. Magnus se levantó y caminó a la puerta. 

-¿Quién llama a la morada del Gran Brujo?.- preguntó.

-Tu padre.- respondieron del otro lado.

Magnus abrió la puerta, justo para ver a su padre besándose con Azazel. 

-¡Papá! ¡Que hay niños!.- exclamó. 

-Calla, Magnus.- dijo Asmodeus, pero se separó y entró de la mano con su pareja.

-Hola,  _Bane-peque_.- saludó Azazel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola,  _sumiso_.- saludó Magnus mirando de reojo las manos de Azazel, quién se sonrojó. 

Tenía marcas de cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Asmodeous se carcajeó.

-Deja a mi  _sumiso_  tranquilo, Magnus.- dijo con una sonrisa, ganándoseun golpe de su pareja.- Hola, yerno.- saludó a Alec.

-Asmodeous.- saludó Alec. 

-¡ _Kakek_!.- gritó Raphael, parándose y abrazando a Asmodeous. 

-¿Cómo está el Bane más guapo de todos?.- dijo Asmodeous cargando a su nieto.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Azazel.

-¡Abuelo!.- exclamó Raphael abrazando a su otro abuelo desde los brazos de Asmodeous. 

-¡Y aquí está el ojos gatunos más hermoso de todos!.- dijo Azazel besando las mejillas de Raphael.

-Aprendí un hechizo nuevo y pude decir el sexo de mis hermanitos.- dijo Raphael orgulloso.

-¡¿Hermanitos?!.- exclamaron Asmodeous y Azazel.

-Magnus.- dijo Asmodeous.- ¿No podías controlar tu puntería?

-¡Papá!.- exclamó Magnus. 

-¡Asmodeous! ¡Hay niños!.- exclamó Alec.

-¿Tú también,  _Ligthwood_?.- preguntó Asmodeous rodando los ojos. 

Céline y el resto sólo observaban sin entender nada...y menos mal.

-Sí, yo también. Tienes que controlar tu lenguaje.

-Y comportamiento.- dijo Magnus.

-Pero si desde niños deberían saber que lo que hacen sus padres en el cuarto en las noches es foll...

-¡Hay niños, Asmodeous!.- gritaron Magnus, Alec y Azazel a la vez.

-Vale, me callo.- refunfuñó Asmodeous y se sentó de brazos cruzados en el sofá, comiendo de las almendras.

-¡Mis almendras!.- gritó Alec.

-Dile a tu esposo que te invoque más.- dijo Asmodeous tranquilamente con la boca llena.

-No las invocó. Las compró.- dijo Alec.

-Pues que te compre más.

-No. Dame mis almendras ahora.

-No. Ahora son mías.

-¡Magnus!.- exclamó Alec con un puchero.

-Padre, ¿no te enseñaron que no debes jamás quitarle su antojo a un embarazado?.- dijo Magnus quitandole la bolsa de almendras a Asmodeous, y dándoselas a su esposo.

-¡Azazel!.- reclamó Asmodeous.

Azazel rodó los ojos y negó.

-¡Azazel!.- exigió Asmodeous.

Azazel gruñó. Ese era el tono de  _me das lo que te pido, o no tienes sexo esta noche_. Chasqueó los dedos y Asmodeous tenía en sus manos una bolsa de almendras.

-Gracias, amor.- dijo Asmodeous y tomó el helado.

-¡Asmodeous!

-¿Ahora qué?.- preguntó el demonio mayor comiendo del helado.

-¡Es mi helado!

-Ay no. ¿Esto también?

-¡Magnus!

-¡Asmodeous!

-¡Azazel!

Raphael, Céline y los gemelos prefirieron salir de la sala silenciosamente... Los adultos tendrías que solucionar esos problemas ellos solos.

* * * *

Elizabeth desde su fortaleza en Rusia, leía el libro con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios. 

-Dos híbridos más. Ésto se pone interesante. 

-Mi señora.- una figura apareció.

-Phineas, te estaba esperando. Es hora de que  _busques_  más información.


	16. Capítulo 15

**2 meses después.**

-¡Por Raziel y todos los ángeles del cielo en tanga!.-exclamó Raphael.- ¿No podían controlarse un poco más y no hacer...eso en frente de mí?

-Lenguaje.- recriminó Alec.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero era necesario hacerlo.

-Ajá, ¿pero porqué en frente de mi?.- exclamó de nuevo con voz angustiada.

-Ay, por favor, Raphael. ¿Porqué tenías que ser igual que tu tío? No podías sacar lo buen guerrero o lo torpe...

-Ese soy yo, amor.- corrigió Alec con suavidad.

-Bueno, no sé. Aunque sea su amor por los tintes amarillos, pero ¿Porqué heredar su _patofobia_?

-Los patos son adorables.- dijo Alec, acariciando al pato blanco de Céline, quién lo había dejado en casa de los Ligthwood-Bane mientras salía de vacaciones con su familia.

-¿Porqué,  _Papá_? ¿Porqué engañarte a ti mismo de esa manera?.- gimió Raphael antes de salir apresurado del balcón, donde el pato se hospedaba.

-Raphael, no tan rápido.- dijo Magnus con voz seria. 

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, corazón.

Raphael se detuvo en seco y se sentó rígido en su sillón favorito.

Magnus y Alec entraron al salón y se sentaron frente a él, Alec comiendo un poco de maní japonés.

-Rapha, ¿Ya has pensado en alguien para que sea tu  _Parabatai_?.- preguntó Alec sin miramientos.

Raphael palideció.

-No,  _Papá_. No puedo tener Parabatai.

-¿Quién a dicho semejante idiotez?.- preguntó Magnus enojado.

-Lenguaje.- dijo Alec

-Nadie, sólo que es evidente que por tener sangre de brujo no puedo usar las runas normales. 

Alec sonrió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su hijo.

-Cómo todo en ésta vida, eso tiene solución. Pero primero quiero saber...¿Quieres tener un  _Parabatai_? 

-Sí, pero...no sé quién podría serlo.

-¿Que tal Céline?.- preguntó Alec.

Magnus y Raphael lo miraron horrorizados.

-¿Qué?

-¡No!.- dijeron a la vez.- ¡Céline no!

-Garbancito, eres mucho más observador que antes pero...¿Cómo no has notado que tu hijo tiene un enamoramiento por Céline?

-¡ _Papi_!.- exclamó Raphael sonrojado.

-Es evidente que no puede ser ella su Parabatai.- continuó Magnus.- He notado que te llevas muy bien con Will. 

-Pero también excelente con Jem.- dijo Alec.

-No quiero hablar del tema por ahora, padres míos.- dijo tajante, Raphael.- ¿Cómo están mis hermanitos?.- preguntó acercándose al vientre de Alec.

-Están bien, pero no hemos terminado de hablar.- dijo Magnus.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Te he dado tiempo, hijo, de que por tu cuenta nos cuentes que viste cuando posaste tu mano en el vientre de tu padre. Murmuraste un hechizo que nadie te había enseñado y que sólo se encuentra en el Libro Blanco.

Raphael palideció.

-¿Có-cómo sabes que ví algo?.- preguntó.

-Se notó, cariño. A parte, sabía que hacer ese hechizo te daría alguna especie de...visión y quiero saber que fué lo que tú viste.- dijo Magnus.

Raphael suspiró.

- _Papá_...

-Dime. Por favor, hijo.

-Bien, ví a mi hermano con la piel azul, completamente azul con un par de cuernos al lado de mi hermana con la piel completamente plateada, pero no podía ver sus ojos, pues su rostro lo tenían tapado por alguna especie de niebla. Sólo vi que movían sus labios formando dos palabras. 

-¿Que palabras?.- preguntó Alec.

Raphael cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

- _Anfarwoldeb_ y   _Keabadian_.- respondió.

Alec y Magnus abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Vaya, eso no lo esperaba. Realmente no lo esperaba.- dijo en un murmullo Magnus.

-¿Que significan,  _Papi_?.-preguntó Raphael.

-El significado de esas palabras es  _Inmortalidad_ , hijo.- respondió Alec.

-En galés y en indonesio.- dijo Magnus aún sorprendido.

-Woah...- dijo Raphael también sorprendido.- ¿Porqué lo habrán dicho?

-Aún no lo sé.- dijo Magnus.- Pero lo averiguaré.- se inclinó y besó el vientre de Alec. 

Alec sonrió dulcemente.

-Quizás el porqué está ahí mismo, amor.-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, la inmortalidad es para muchos una maldición, pero si tienes alguien con quién vivir tantos siglos, no lo es. Y en nuestro caso, nuestros hijos nacerán inmortales. Raphael nació inmortal, yo soy inmortal también. Éste podría ser nuestro  _felices para siempre,_  Mags. 

Magnus sonrió.

-Tienes razón, mi sabio esposo.- dijo besando su frente con suavidad.

-Y respecto a tu  _Parabatai_ , mi querido hijo, cuando cumplas los 13 años podrás tener tu compañero. 

-¿Porqué a los trece,  _Papá_?

-Porqué quizás en ese momento te des cuenta a quién quieres para que sea tu Parabatai.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Porqué justo a esa edad?

-Porque podrás darte cuenta de los sentimientos que guardas en tu interior.  Y quizás sepas que hacer con ellos. 

Raphael parpadeó y asintió.

-Está bien,  _Papá_. Siempre tienes razón, ésta no puede ser la excepción.

Besó a sus padres y subió a su habitación con una sonrisa. Apenas Raphael salió, Magnus miró a Alec.

-¿Porqué le dijiste eso?

-Porque si elige ahora un  _Parabatai_ , puede que se arrepienta después. Sé que siente algo por Céline. Se le nota a leguas. Y no quiero que luego sufra por sus sentimientos prohibidos al compartir esa runa. Y quizás a esa edad conozca a otras personas, a parte de la familia.

Magnus sonrió.

-¿Como tú y el teñido?

-No, en mi caso era porque no conocía a nadie más. Refugié mis sentimientos en el único hombre de mi edad que admiraba creyendo que era amor. Sólo cuando te conocí, me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al creer que amaba a Jace de esa manera. Y entonces conocí al verdadero amor.

-¿Y sí nuestro hijo tiene un gay o bisexual dentro de sí, y tiene miedo a decirlo?.

-Se le notará. Más si es reprimido. Pero no lo creo. De igual forma, es nuestro hijo y sea lo que sea podemos con ello. 

-Eres tan buen padre, Alexander. Tan buen esposo.- dijo en un suspiro Magnus, besando suavemente sus labios.

-Aprendí del mejor.- respondió con simpleza Alec, devolviendo el beso.

* * * *

_-Han pasado las nueve primaveras del hibrido Ligthwood-Bane. Pero vienen dos más. Y para tener lo que deseo se necitarían mínimo dos hibridos. Pero podré con uno, por ahora.- decía Elizabeth.- Prepárense, mis sirvientes. En poco tiempo tendrán que traerme el corazón de Raphael._

_Phineas apareció con los ojos vacíos, sin vida._

_-Mi señora.- dijo._

_-Ah, Phineas. En buen momento llegas. Ve a darle una visíta a los Ligthwood-Bane de mi parte, tráeme información.- ordenó._

_-Sí, mi señora.- dijo Phineas._

* * * * 

_Toc, toc, toc._

Magnus caminó a abrir la puerta, pero justo antes de abrir una luz roja parpadeó en el pomo, hecho que éste ignoró y abrió la puerta. 

-Phineas, amigo mío. Es bueno verte.- saludó con una alegre sonrisa.

Phineas lo miró y sonrió. Magnus se contuvo de hacer una mueca al notar los ojos vacíos de emociones del brujo.

-Hola, Magnus. También es bueno verte. ¿Y Alec? 

-Adentro. Hace varios años que no nos visitas.- dijo Magnus.

-Sí, lo sé. Nueve, ¿no? Raphael ha de estar grande. 

-Lo está. Ven, pasa. 

Magnus cerró la puerta después de que entrara Phineas y caminó a su lado. Notaba cómo los movimientos del brujo eran cordinados. Parecía un robot. 

-Alexander, cariño. Tenemos visitas.- anunció.

Alec salió de la cocina luciendo su vientre de casi siete meses, comiendo una manzana.

-¡Phineas! Que gusto verte.- dijo y notó la mirada de Phineas en su vientre. Soltó un jadeo de susto.

Magnus de inmediato se acercó a  su esposo.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó.

Alec asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazar a Magnus y susurrarle.

-No. Quiero que se vaya. 

Magnus asintió. 

-Está bien, cariño. 

Miró a Phineas que estaba parado en el mismo sitio, sin alguna mueca o signo de preocupación por Alec. 

-Está poseído. Tiene un parásito dentro de él, que lo controla.- susurró. 

-Deberías llevarlo al Instituto.- respondió Alec en igual susurro.

-Lo haré.- dijo Magnus.- ¡Phineas! Mi esposo ya se encuentra bien, un pequeño mareo. Tengo que ir al Instituto por  _Raphael_ , si quieres me acompañas y  _conoces_ a mi hijo de paso. 

-Claro, Magnus. Vamos.- respondió Phineas de inmediato.

Magnus asintió, miró a Alec,  quién se acercó a su esposo y lo besó suavemente.

-Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto.- pidió.

Magnus besó su frente.

-Lo haré.- y salió por la puerta seguido de Phineas que no se despidió de Alec, si  no que siguió a Magnus automáticamente.

Sí, Phineas estaba siendo controlado y se podía imaginar de quién.

-¿ _Papá_?.- llamó Raphael desde las escaleras.

Alec volteó.

-Hola, cariño.

-Hola.- sonrió.- ¿Y  _Papi_?.- preguntó el niño.

-Fué a solucionar un problema en el Instituto. No tardará.

-Vale.

Alec sonrió y tomó su teléfono.

 **Alec:**  Magnus va para allá. Lleva a Phineas. Posesión demoníaca por Elizabeth. 

 **Parabatai _teñido_ :** Me encargaré.  


	17. Capítulo 16

**2 meses después.**

Alec estaba sentado en el balcón. Muy concentrado tejiendo torpemente un par de gorritos para sus bebés. Su vientre de nueve meses sobresalía muchísimo y los bebés de vez en cuando daban unas pataditas que hacía que Alec sonriera y a la vez, gimiera de dolor. Sin embargo, Alec le insistió a su madre que le enseñara a tejer, pues en sus dos últimos meses estaba prácticamente inmóvil, y quería hacer algo mientras tanto. Así que Alec sentado en el balcón mientras tejía esos gorritos, al levantar la vista vio una especie de nube negra cubriendo gran parte de la ciudad.

Alarmado, tomó su celular llamando de inmediato a su Parabatai. Jace contestó al segundo tono.

- _¿Qué pasa, Alec? ¿Todo bien?_

-Estoy bien, ¿Ya viste la nube negra? 

- _No._ \- escucha sus pasos moviendose hacia la ventana.-  _Mierda, son demonios, Alec. Alguién abrio un portal del infierno, son demasiados. ¿Donde estás?_

-Estoy en el balcón. Magnus no está y no me contesta. La nube se acerca hacia el edificio, ¿que hago?

- _Maldición, ésto es obra de Elizabeth, van por ti._

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que van por mi?

- _¡Entra, Alec! ¡Y por todas las dimensiones, cierra cada maldita ventana ahora y no la abras! ¡Apenas pueda iré para allá! ¡Trata de llamar a Magnus de nuevo!_

-Eso haré. Cuida a Rapha, Jace.

- _Lo haré. Pero creo que sus hermanitos necesitan más cuidados._

Jace colgó y Alec tan rápido cómo pudo cerro cada ventana y puerta del loft. Suspiró aliviado, hasta que escuchó unos arañazos en una de las ventanas. Tomó un cuchillo serafín y se acercó con cuidado. Presidente maullaba y arañaba la ventana intentando entrar desesperado. La nube de demonios estaba casi en el balcón. 

-Presidente.- murmuró y abrió la ventana con rápidez, justo para que el gato entrara de un salto y un demonio Rapiñador entrara.- Mierda. 

-He encontrado al Ligthwood embarazado.- decía el demonio mirándolo.-Por fin no defraudaré a mi...- Alec gimió de dolor  y lo silenció de una sola estocada justo al corazón de la bestia, quién emitió un alarido antes de caer inconsciente.

Sentía humedad en sus pantalones. Ya era hora. Tomó su telefono y llamó a Magnus. El brujo contesto al tercer tono.

-¡Magnus! ¡He roto aguas, y tengo a un Rapiñador inconsciente en la sala! 

- _¡Alec, ya estoy llegando! ¡Aguanta, amor! ¡Estoy alejando cómo puedo los demonios de la manzana. Catarina está conmigo._

Alec suspiró aliviado antes de que una contracción lo golpeó y soltó un alarido de dolor.

-M-manda a C-catarina ahora. ¡Duele!

- _¡Ya voy, amor, aguanta! ¡Catarina llegará antes!_

-Gracias Magnus.

Otra contracción hizo que soltara el teléfono adolorido y se encogiera de dolor,  a la vez que el Rapiñador despertaba de nuevo gruñendo.

-Al fin, podré matar a esa criatura frente a ti. 

Alec gimió de dolor y tan rápido cómo pudo tomó un par de espadas serafín. 

-No  _los_  tocarás.- gruñó.

-No puedes moverte casi,  _Nephilim_. Tu hijo morirá. Y haré lo posible para evitar que nazcan más.

Sacó la fuerza que guardaba para el parto y atacó al demonio cortando dos de sus patas. El demonió atacó hiriéndolo en un brazo, Alec gritó de dolor no sólo por la herida si no porque la contracción siguiente había dolido más de lo normal y con otro grito cortó la cabeza del demonio justo cuando Catarina entraba corriendo seguida de Magnus. 

-¡Alexander!.- gritó Magnus acercándose corriendo hacia su esposo que sonrió al verlo. 

-Llegaste. Nuestros bebés ya vienen. Duele, Mags. Mucho.- dijo apresuradamente antes de caer en los brazos de Magnus quién corrió hacia la habitación dejándolo en la cama.

-Catarina se hará cargo, amor. Tranquilo.- susurraba Magnus besando la mano de Alec quién soltó otro alarido de dolor, Magnus vió la cortada en el brazo de éste.-¡Catarina! ¡Alec está herido! 

Catarina entró corriendo con paños y un montón de instrumentos que sostenía cómo podía.

-Es de un rapiñador, tardará en sanar.- dijo al ver la herida.

-Saca a los bebés, Cat. Cúrame después. Por favor.- pidió Alec en un susurro. 

-Los bebés están a salvo, Alec.- repuso la bruja.

-El veneno ya está en mi sistema, lo último que quiero es que los dañe a ellos. Sácalos. 

-Alexander...-susurró Magnus, ya llorando.

-Por favor, Mags. 

Magnus asintió. Catarina adormeció el brazo herido de Alec, deteniendo la infección y miró a Alec.

-¿Estás listo? 

Alec asintió. 

-Hazlo.

Catarina asintió y con el bisturí hizo un corte rápido, haciendo que Alec gritara de dolor. Sacó al primer bebé que apenas respiró empezó a llorar. 

-Magnus ayúdame, tengo que sacar al otro bebé. 

Magnus soltó la mano de Alec y se acercó para cargar al bebé. Catarina sacó con rápidez al segundo y con su magia limpió la herida y la cerró sin dejar cicatriz. Con el agua tibia lavó al bebé y cortó su cordón umbilical y lo envolvió en una manta. Miró a Alec para darle al bebé, pero éste estaba inconsciente. Dejó al bebé en la cama y lavó al otro.

-¡Magnus! ¡Sánalo! ¡Se está muriendo, sánalo!.- exclamó desesperada.

Magnus con sus manos manchadas de sangre, las presionó en el brazo de su esposo liberandoe su magia sanara y eliminara el veneno. Mientras Catarina vistió a la bebé con un body negro y al bebé con un body verde.* 

Apenas Alec sanó, Magnus se acercó a sus hijos y sonrió. 

-Mags.- susurró Alec, abriendo los ojos.

Magnus se giró y se acercó para besar el rostro de su esposo.- Despertaste. 

-Hey.- saludó Alec.- ¿Y los bebés?

-Aquí. 

Magnus tomó a los bebes y se acercó a su esposo, dejando uno en sus brazos, quienes abrieron los ojos al sentir  su padre cerca. Magnus jadeó.

-Max...

-Y _Hope._

Max tenía los ojos azules, cómo los de Alec y su piel azul con un par de pequeños cuernitos en su cabeza.  Hope tenía los ojos en una mezcla perfecta de verde dorado y azul y su piel plateada del color de la luna. 

-Son tan hermosos.- susurró Magnus.

-Lo son. Y creo que el nombre de  _Hope_  no le hace justicia. 

-¿Que nombre quieres entonces, amor?

-Awen. Nuestra musa. 

-Así será. 

Una manada, literal, de Cazadores de Sombras entraron a la habitación jadeando. Isabelle, Céline, Simon, Jace, Clary, Will y Jem, Raphael, Maryse y Robert entraron mirando a la pareja.

-Ehh...¿Hola?

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó Jace.

-¿Los bebés están bien?.- preguntó Isabelle.

-¿No te atacaron?.- preguntaron Maryse y Robert.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien, estamos bien. Vengan a conocerlos.- dijo Alec sonriendo. 

Todos se acercaron cómo pudieron y  un _Awww_ grupal sonó en la habitación.

-Son hermosos. 

-Les presento a Max y Awen Ligthwood-Bane.


	18. Capítulo 17

**1 mes después.**

Los mellizos Ligthwood- Bane ya cumplían el mes de edad. Pero de ninguno tenía tal  _apariencia_.

Catarina, el día del parto revisó el estado de salud de ambos bebés, y en ningún momento parecían haber tenido problemas por el veneno de rapiñador que ingresó en sus organismos.

Los cambios aparecieron una semana después. Los bebés, ambos, tenían la apariencia de un bebé de tres meses. Grandes y habladores.

La siguiente semana tenían la apariencia de un bebé de seis meses. Ya habían empezado a gatear y a comer papillas de frutas.

A la segunda semana de nacidos,  _tenían_ nueve meses, y ya daban pasos torpes por la casa.

La siguiente semana fue mas lenta y se mantuvieron en ese estado.

Al cumplir la cuarta semana de nacidos, el cambio continuó y ahora cumplían ambos el año y tenían pequeños dientecitos y ya habían dicho sus primeras palabras. En sólo una semana, tanto Max cómo Awen habían dado indicios de su magia.

La primera palabra fue  _Papá_ y en frente de Alec. Cuando llegó Magnus dijeron lo mismo, pero su tono de voz era más agudo. Ambos bebés actuaban cómo uno. Con coordinación perfecta. Al caminar, tomaban la manita del otro y daban pequeños pasos hacia el sitio que querían ir. Habían aprendido a sacar con magia sus compotas de la alacena, en realidad Max se encargaba de sacar las compotas, mientras Awen la abría tras un par de golpes de su magia y al llegar Alec del Instituto con Raphael encontraba a los bebés en el suelo de la cocina embarrados de compota.

Ahora todo era muy rápido, y confuso. No entendían cómo había ocurrido todo aquello, ni la causa. Pero Alec sospechaba...sospechaba que algo había cambiado desde el ataque.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando en el analisis semanal de los bebés, Catarina captó en su sangre veneno de rapiñador. Purificado. La sorpresa fué inmediata y la bruja investigó las siguientes horas.

Y les dió a todos una explicación; el veneno de rapiñador se introdujo en los bebés dentro del vientre de Alec, más no hubo daño alguno.El organismo lo absorbió y la sangre de nephilim lo purificó. Por lo tanto ese veneno purificado fortaleció los huesos y aumentó el crecimiento físico y cognitivo. Naturalmente no podían dar gran explicación de ésto a la Clave, ni a nadie fuera de la familia.

-Papás, quedé con Céline para entrenar. ¿Puedo ir?.- preguntó Raphael, aún en pijama.

Alec levantó la vista del libro, y Magnus de sus uñas. Se miraron entre sí.

-Son las nueve de la noche, Raphael. Es muy tarde.- dijo Alec.

-Bueno, Céline insistió porque dijo que cuando estemos de caza, siempre será de noche. O bueno, casi siempre. Eso le dijo el tío Jace y yo quiero ir.- confesó sonrojado.

Magnus y Alec intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron.

-No, no, no. No piensen nada. Tengo 10 años, no soy un adolescente hormonal aún y no ocurre nada entre Céline y yo.

-Cómo digas, hijo.- dijo calmadamente Magnus.- Sólo irás si vas y vienes en portal y no sales del Instituto.

Los ojos verde dorado de Raphael brillaron.

-Gracias, papá.

Con habilidad chasqueó los dedos y ya tenía su ropa de caza y sus armas básicas. Magnus y Alec sonrieron. El brujo le hizo el portal y éste saltó contento dentro.

-Ya se dará cuenta.

-Y la historia se repite...-murmuró Magnus divertido.

-¿Qué?

-Un Ligthwood enamorado de un Herondale.

Alec se sonrojó y lo fulminó.

-Nunca estuve enamorado de Jace. Ya te lo he dicho.- gruñó.

-Ya, ya, mi Garbancito sonrojado. Era broma y en parte irónico.- dijo Magnus besándolo.

-Ya, claro.- refunfuñó Alec.

-Parece que hay que usar otro modo para calmar el enfurruñamiento de mi esposo.- dijo tentadoramente Magnus mientras introducía su mano dentro de los pantalones de Alec, rozando su miembro.

-M-magnus, no.

-Magnus, sí.

* * * *

**En la fortaleza de Elizabeth.**

_-El niño Ligthwood está fuera de casa, es buen momento...- murmuró.- ¡Tyrion!_

_Un joven apareció._

_-¿Sí, mi señora?_

_-Prepara todo para los rituales. Traeré el elemento faltante._

* * * *

Raphael apareció en el tejado del Instituto, sonriente viendo una cabellera roja que lo esperaba.

-¡Céline!

La pelirroja sonrió al verlo.

-Viniste.

-Sí, los convencí.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Raphael tomó su mano y saltaron del tejado cayendo con destreza en el suelo, corriendo hacia los árboles cercanos, alejándose del Ïnstituto.

-No estarán felices con ésto.

-Ya, pero es divertido.

-Lo es.

Una nube de humo los cubrió de repente. Céline soltó un grito asustada.

-Nos volvemos a ver, híbrido.- dijo una mujer saliendo de la humareda.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Una vieja amiga.- respondió antes de noquear a Céline.

-¡No! ¡Céline!.- gritó pero unos brazos no le permitieron moverse.- ¿Porqué haces ésto? No te conozco siquiera. No te recuerdo.

-Vámonos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Céline! ¡Céline! ¡Céline! ¡No la dejen ahí! ¡CÉLINE!.- gritaba intentando aferrarse a una navaja que sobresalía del pantalón de la pelirroja.

Una gota de sangre cayó.

* * * *

-Es muy tarde, y Raphael no está de regreso. Debería haber llamado. Jace tampoco sabe nada de Céline. ¿Y si le pasó algo? Se suponía que estaría en el Instituto y ahí debería estar. ¿Porqué no aparece?

-Magnus, amor. Cálmate. Alterandote no lograrás que Rapha esté en casa.

Alec rastreaba a Raphael con una de sus prendas preferidas.

-¡Lo tengo, Mags! Está en sótano de alguna fortaleza y está... ¿En Londres?

Magnus palideció.

-Dijiste Londres. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita zorra!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Elizabeth. Eso pasa. Ella tiene una fortaleza ahí, y quiere a Rapha desde hace mucho. Ella lo ¡tiene.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Y necesitaré apoyo.

-Necesitaremos. Voy contigo.

-No. Tú te quedarás. No quiero que nada les pase a Max y a Alwe. Y sólo una persona esn este mundo aparte de mi, los protejerá adecuadamente.

-Mags, yo...

-Descuida no iré solo. Papá irá conmigo.- dijo tomando su celular y escribiendo en él.

**WhatsEdom**

_Añadiste a Papá viejo_

_Añadiste a Papá sumiso._

**Tú:**  Necesito su ayuda.

 **Sumiso del viejo:**  Que pasa? Necesitas consejos de sexo para tu nephilim?

 **Viejo amargado:**  Déjalo en paz, Azazel. ¿Que necesitas, hijo?

 **Tú:** Dejen de hacer bromas. Tu hija, sumiso, se llevó a mi hijo.

 **Sumiso del viejo:**  ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡HUBIERAS EMPEZADO POR AHÍ!

 **Viejo amargado:**  ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MATARÉ A ESA PERRA!

 **Viejo amargado:**  ¡NO TENDRÁS SEXO DURANTE UN SIGLO, AZAZEL!

 **Sumiso del viejo:**  ¿Porqué? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!

 **Viejo amargado:**  Es tu hija. Suficiente razón.

 **Tú:** Gracias por el entusiasmo, está en Londres en su fortaleza. Los veré ahí.

 **Sumiso del viejo:**  Mataré a esa niña.

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó Alec.

-Sí, sólo una conversación con papá. Cuento con su apoyo. Me voy.- dijo acercándose y besándolo.

Alec se dejó llevar pero sintió el beso cómo una despedida.

-¿Porqué me besas así?.- preguntó.

-Por si no regreso y Rapha sí. Quiero irme con un beso del amor de mi vida.- respondió MAgnus con la voz quebrada.- Te amo más que a nada, los amo más que a nada y daría mi vida por ti, por ustedes. Esperemos que no sea el caso, pero quiero que lo sepas.

-Eso lo sé, amor. Lo sé. Pero no morirás hoy, entendiste. Hoy no.

-Esperemos que no, pero trataré de regresar con vida. 

-Tienes que regresar. Por favor. No quiero la inmortalidad si tu mueres. 

-No moriré, volveré, pues siempre...

-Encontramos la manera de regresar al otro.- terminó Alec con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose desesperadamente a él y sollozó. Magnus suspiró y lloró también.

Alec asintió y lo soltó. 

-Te amo, Magnus. Vuelve con nuestro hijo.

Magnus hizo el portal y sonrió también.

-Volveré. 

Alec sonrió.

 _-Aku Cinta Kamu_ , Alexander.

El portal se cerró y de inmediato se oyeron en la casa el llanto desesperado de tres personas.

_Un hijo._

_Una hija._

_Un esposo._


	19. Extra Asmozel: Primer Beso

**8 siglos atrás.**

-¡Bane!.- exclamó Azazel entrando al palacio de Asmodeous en Edom.

Asmodeous levantó la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos y al verlo trató de no sonrojarse. Tras su caída con Lucifer, le había llamado la atención. Si cómo ángel era hermoso, cómo demonio lo era más aún.

 _< Asmodeous, esos pensamientos. ¡Controlate!>_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Azazel.- respondió con una serenidad que no sentía.- ¿A que debo tu visita? ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro buen amigo, Lucifer?

 _< <¿Pregunta por el estado de Lucifer y no me pregunta a mí cómo estoy? Estúpido, Bane>> _pensaba el ángel caído.

-Está bien. Quiero saber el motivo por el cual  desapareciste por siete décadas.- respondió en voz alta. 

Asmodeous lo miró sorprendido. 

_< Notó que me fuí. Lilith, ayúdame.>_

-¿Notaste mi ausencia?.- preguntó.

Azazel se volteó sonrojado.

_ <<¡Obvio que lo noté, idiota! Pero no puedo decir eso. Rayos.>>  _

-En Edom se nota cuando el principe no está.- respondió.

-Tú también eres un principe. Y tienes tanto poder cómo yo.- acotó Asmodeous intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

_< <Cierto. ¿Y ahora que excusa pongo?>>_

-Cómo sea. Responde mi pregunta. ¿Porqué estuviste ausente tanto tiempo?

-Estuve en...otro sitio. Educando a mi hijo.- respondió Asmodeous.

_< <Tiene un hijo. Maldición. ¿Porqué siento celos? Yo también tengo una hija... Ésto es absurdo, reacciona Azazel>>_

-Pues...traelo a Edom. No puedes seguir desapareciendo así. 

Asmodeous negó.

-No. No lo haré. Seré un demonio, pero mi hijo no lo es. Su lugar no es aquí. Aparte, ya es adulto. No necesita mi ayuda.- respondió.

_< Y me tienes todito para ti, baby>_

_< ¡Asmodeous, por Lilith! ¿Que ocurre contigo>_

Se levantó y caminó hacia la otra habitación del lugar. Azazel cerró los ojos. 

-Asmodeous, espera.- llamó y corrió hacia él. Asmodeous giró justó para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Azazel se paralizó al notar el pecho musculoso del otro ángel caído frente a su rostro, levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos verde-dorado de Asmodeous e inconscientemente miró los labios de éste.

 _< Azazel, no hagas eso. No. Lo. Hagas.>_ rogaba internamente Asmodeous.

Pero Azazel miró de nuevo sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Asmodeous suspiró.

_< No puedo, no puedo>_

Se apartó de él y Azazel trató de no parecer decepcionado.

_< <Yo queriendo que me bese y no lo hace. Idiota.>>_

-Dime, Azazel.

-No descuides tus responsabilidades aquí, Bane. Eso era todo.- respondió con frialdad pero nuevamente mordiendose el labio inferior.

Asmodeous suspiró de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.- intentó voltearse pero por algún motivo no podía apartar su mirada de los labios del otro.

Asmodeous de repente sintió los los labios de Azazel sobre los suyos. Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, los dedos de Azazel se aferraba su camisa. 

_< Estúpido mi auto-control, idiota>_

 Asmodeous se separó un poco, Azazel abrió los ojos. De repente la boca del Asmodeous posó un fuerte beso en la suya que le hizo abrir los labios y la lengua de él se coló. Azazel soltó la camisa y hundió sus dedos en el pelo de Asmodeous fundiéndose más en el beso.  

Al separarse, Asmodeous notó que Azazel seguía teniendo sus ojos cerrados. Sonrió y se separó un poco más.

-Creo que debo irme.- dijo Azazel abriendo los ojos y soltando el cabello de Asmodeous.

Asmodeous asintió.

Azazel caminó pero antes de salir, besó a Asmodeus con fuerza.

Asmodeous sonrió.


	20. Extra Asmozel: Primera Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los demonios tienen primeras citas también?

Hace dos años. 

**WhatsEdom**

**Sexy:**  Azazel

**Visto por Guapo: 5:10pm**

**Guapo:** ¿Qué?

**Visto por Sexy: 5:10pm**

**Sexy:**  Que frío

 **Sexy:**  Ni siquiera un _hola_

**Visto por Guapo: 5:11**

**Guapo:**  Tú no saludaste, así que respondí igual

 **Guapo:**  No te quejes

**Visto por Sexy: 5:11pm**

**Sexy:**  Calla

**Visto por Guapo: 5:11pm**

**Guapo:** ¿Que quieres, Asmodeous?

**Visto por Guapo: 5:12**

**Sexy:**  ¿Puedes venir a mi morada?

 **Sexy:**  Por favor

**Visto por Guapo: 5:13**

**Guapo:**  ¿Para qué?

**Visto por Sexy: 5:15pm**

**Guapo:**  Bien. Ya voy

**Visto por Sexy: 5:25pm**

* * * 

Asmodeous sonrió en el espejo y se arregló el traje lo mejor que pudo. Azazel entró igualmente con su ropa habitual. Cuero negro. Si no fuera un demonio juraría que era un Cazador de Sombras.

-Llegaste.- dijo sonriente.

Azazel le sonrió de vuelta incapaz de contenerse.

-Te vez bien.- dijo mirándolo completo.

-Tú igual, Guapo.

Azazel se rió.

-¿Para que me llamaste?

Asmodeous sonrió coqueto y se le acercó.

-Azazel, ¿saldrías conmigo?.- preguntó.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Azazel nervioso.

-¿Saldrías conmigo...tendrías una cita conmigo?

Azazel sonrió. 

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías. 

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí. Claro.

-Genial.- Asmodeous se acercó y lo besó con suavidad.

-¡Oye!.- protestó Azazel.- Se supone que eso se hace al final de la cita.

-Cállate.- dijo Asmodeous y lo tomó del brazo antes de hacer un portal y entrar en el.

Aparecieron en un callejón.

-¿New York?

-No. Australia.

-¿Porqué Australia?

-Sé que te gusta mucho éste continente, y aparte querías tener una cita conmigo aquí.

Azazel lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Co-cómo sabes eso?.- preguntó. 

-Tengo mis métodos.- respondió Asmodeous con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Me espiaste.- afirmó Azazel.

-Vigilar suena mejor.- dijo Asmodeous.

-No puedo contigo. 

-Ven, vamos.- lo tomó de la mano y salieron del callejón. 

-¿Sydney?

-Sí. Y, ya llegamos.- señaló con la mano el restaurante frente a ellos. 

_Tetsuya's Restaurant._

-Es muy elegante, gracias.

-De nada. 

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, de inmediato una linda rubia llegó para atenderlos.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Que desean pedir?

Asmodeous miró a Azazel. 

-Tú elige. Yo desconozco de la comida japonesa.

-Bien. Hoja de ostra wagyu estofada lenta con apio, nabo, enoki y tomillo de limón, para mí y para él, cangrejo de llave con Bisqué Custard y cebolla quemada Dashi.

-De acuerdo.

-Wow. No sé que pediste pero suena delicioso.

-Lo es. Mucho. 

Pasaron el rato hablando y contándose que habían hecho en esos últimos siglos. Riendo y burlándose del otro. Hasta que la chica llegó con la comida y empezaron a comer. 

-La estoy pasando muy bien, Azazel.

-Yo igual, Asmodeous. Gracias. 

-Gracias a ti. 

Pidieron un vino y comieron entre sonrisas, y miradas coquetas y de ternura. 

Al terminar salieron a caminar por el lugar, sentándose debajo de un árbol, con tranquilidad tomados de la mano contemplando el cielo nocturno. 

-Siempre me gustaste, ¿sabes? Sólo que fuí demasiado cobarde cómo para pedirte que salieras conmigo. Deseaba repetir ese beso muchas veces, pero nuevamente mi cobardía no lo permitía...- habló Azazel.- Lamento que hayas sido tú quien me invitara y no yo. 

-No importa,  _Az_. Yo también fuí muy cobarde para pedirte que salieras conmigo... hasta ahora. 

Azazel sonrió y lo besó. 

-¿Habrá más citas?.- preguntó cuando se separó. 

-Definitivamente.- respondió Asmodeous antes de besarlo de nuevo.


	21. Extra Asmozel: "Te Quiero"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Los demonios tienen sentimientos?

**Edom.**

Tres meses después de la primera cita que tuvieron tras ochos siglos de sentimientos ocultos, Asmodeous no podía con tanto dentro de sí, cada día que pasaba con Azazel conocía mejor a su novio, y realmente se había enamorado más de él. 

Azazel estaba igual, sentía que explotaría. El amor que sentía por Asmodeous era intenso, demasiado intenso. Ese hermoso ángel caído lo tenía a sus pies, completamente. Se sentía tan patético, patéticamente feliz.

Que desastre.

-Hola, Asm.- saludó entrando a la morada de su novio.

-Azazel, cariño. Que gusto verte.- saludó Asmodeous acercándose y besándolo.

Azazel cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso.

Quizás era un desastre hermoso.

-Te...

-¿Vamos al cine?.- preguntó Asmodeous.

-Sí, claro.

Llegaron al cine de New York justo para la presentación de Juste une question d'amour. Una película francesa sobre dos chicos gays...

Interesante temática...

Vieron la película, abrazados y entre besos... Justo en la escena en la que el chico le dice a su padre que ama a Cédric... Azazel se inspira y toma el rostro de Asmodeous entre sus manos.

-Te...

-Lo sé. 

-Déjame decirlo.

-¿Para qué decir algo que ya sé? 

Azazel soltó su rostro.

-Lo sabes y te da igual.

-No, claro que no...yo...

-Te da igual. Y yo pensando que sentías lo mis...

Asmodeous lo calló con un beso. 

-Sé lo difícil que es para ti decir esas dos palabras,  _Amore_. No quiero que te sientas presionado.

-No me siento así. Quiero decirlo. 

-Te quiero. 

Azazel abrió mucho los ojos. 

-Lo has dicho.

-Lo he dicho.- afirmó Asmodeous sonriendo.

Azazel lo besó. 

-Yo también te quiero.

-Lo sé,  _amore_ , lo sé.

Al salir del cine, subieron al edificio más alto de la ciudad, donde hablaron y hablaron. Y las horas pasaron. Y pasaron.

Pero fuese cómo fuese, estaban juntos. 

Azazel se sentía más ligero.

Y Asmodeous más feliz.


	22. Extra Asmozel: Primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera vez de la pareja, no de ellos... ellos ya la perdieron...hace siglos...

Asmodeous tras su cena con Lilith, quiso visitar a su novio. Hacía siglos que no lo hacia y algo ardía en él que despertaba la necesidad de verlo, sentirlo. 

Era extraño, pues no había sentido tal necesidad antes. Era algo completamente nuevo para el. 

Entró a la morada de Azazel, sigilosamente, queriendo sorprenderlo y apenas puso un pie dentro, sintió un aroma a especias y chocolate que simplemente lo embrujó, si tal cosa era posible en un demonio mayor, guíandolo hacia la habitación principal.

Acostado desnudo con las sábanas rodeando una de sus caderas y las piernas de su novio. Asmodeous se quedó de pie por un momento, absorbiendo la hermosa forma. La musculosa espalda que muchas veces estaba cubierta de lujosas camisas de seda, ahora estaba expuesta para su aprecio. Su mirada bajó hacia la cintura y cadera, deleitándose por lo suave que parecía su piel.

Finalmente bajó la mirada a los dos suaves y redondos glúteos. Por algún extraño motivo, ansiaba poder morder aquella piel. Su pene comenzó a pulsar, queriendo enterrarse entre esos dos exquisitos montículos. Caminó, embelesado, hacia la figura dormida y jaló suevemente. Las sabanas se deslizaron al suelo. Sin poderlo evitar, se inclinó y besó cada nalga. Azazel gimió, levantando las caderas.

No siendo capaz de resistirse más, Asmodeous apartó las nalgas y lamió la entrada. Mordisqueó suevemente y chupó la marca. Las caderas de Azazel se levantaron más, disfrutando de la sensación.

La lengua de Asmodeous se deslizó hacia el colgante saco, chupando una a la vez mientras sus dedos recorrían el pequeño premio rosado que aguardaba.

Pasó su lengua alrededor del agujero y agregó saliva a un segundo dedo. La punta de su lengua lavaba el perineo amando el hecho de que su novio estuviese sin algún rastro de vello.

-Más.- gimió Azazel.

Asmodeous empujó un tercer dedo, estirándolo. Lo mordió juguetón mientras se ponía de pie y se desnudaba. La mesita de noche tenía una botella de lubricante mundano esperando ser usado, aunque con rastros de su uso... Tomándolo, vertió un poco entre sus dedos.

-Sobre tus rodillas.- ordenó Asmodeous con hipnótica voz. 

Azazel se colocó en cuatro patas, separando sus rodillas, ofreciéndose. Asmodeous pasó su dedo arriba y abajo de la grieta y alrededor del anillo de músculos, asegurando la menor cantidad de resistencia. 

Cubrió desde la base a la punta de su pene con saliva. Colocando la palma entre los omóplatos de Azazel, tranquilizó a su pareja, sometiéndola.

Asmodeous llevó la punta de su pene hacia la apretada abertura  y empujó, deslizándose hasta el fondo. Su mentón tocaba su pecho, sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba adentro y afuera, previniendo una rápida liberación.

La sensación de la apretada y suave carne aferrándose alrededor de su pene era increíble. Bajó la mirada, viendo su pene desaparecer una y otra vez. Azazel levantaba el trasero cuando las bolas de Asmodeous lo rosaban, el sonido de piel con piel llenaba la habitación. 

Asmodeous comenzó a empujar su pene más fuerte cuando su liberación estaba cerca, el trasero de Azazel se empujaba cada vez que el lo hacía. 

Tomó las caderas de su novio, empujándose con fuerza mientras jalaba hacia atrás el dulce culo en su pene castigando el agujero rosado. Azazel gritó fuerte mientras Asmodeous levantaba la cabeza y jadeaba. Sus caderas se empujaban rápido y duro, mientras su semilla bañaba el estrecho canal.

Azazel abrió los ojos jadeando tras dejarse ir. 

-Exelente intrusión, _amore_.- dijo soñoliento.

-Lo...

-No lo lamentes, llevo esperando éste momento por siglos y fue  _perfecto_. 

Asmodeous sonrió. Seguía dentro de él. 

-¿Perfecto para un demonio mayor?

-Perfecto para mi, Bane.


	23. Extra Malec: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo ocurre tras el nacimiento de Raphael.

Tras terminar la reunión familiar que los Herondale convocaron para anunciar su compromiso, Magnus le pidió a su cuñado que cuidara del pequeño Rapha por esa noche, pues tenía algo planeado para Alec.

-¿Nada de sexo, verdad?.-preguntó algo pálido Jace.

Magnus sonrió.

-Tus peores pesadillas, teñido. B-O-N-D-A-G-E.- dijo deletreando cada palabra.

-Ay no, por favor, Magnus, sé suave. Yo también siento todo aquello y es muy incómodo...- dijo estremeciéndose.

-Oh, relájate, teñido. Será cómo él lo pida. Pero quién recibirá soy yo.- dijo Magnus.

-¡Brillitos!.- exclamó Jace, con el rostro verde.

-Te mandaré fotos, teñido. Nos vemos.- se despidió Magnus con un guiño.

-¡Magnus!.- llamó Alec.

-¡No te atrevas, Bane!.- gritó Jace.

Magnus se rió malvadamente y siguió a Alec que lo esperaba parado en la puerta. 

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó Alec apenas llegó Magnus a su posición, arqueando una ceja con el rostro serio.

-Perfectamente.- respondió Magnus.

-¿Coqueteando con Jace?.- pregunta.

Magnus abre mucho los ojos y niega horrorizado.

-N-no. J-jamás. Que cosas piensas, Alexander.

-Bueno, necesito alguna excusa para castigarte, Mags.- dijo con simpleza Alec.

Magnus se atragantó con su saliva. Sonaba tan caliente que lo dijera con tanta simpleza.

-Eso es lo que tienes en mente, ¿eh?.- preguntó.

-Así es. 

-¿Excusa pare recibir castigo? Lo que desee,   _mi señor_.- dijo Magnus sonriendo.

Al escuchar decir  _Mi Señor_  a Magnus, hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiese justo donde estaba. Alec sonrió y se acercó al oído de Magnus.

-¿Casa?.- preguntó en un susurro y luego le mordió levemente la oreja.

Magnus asintió y se estremeció de anticipación.

* * * *

-¿Quieres acción, Bane?.- preguntó en un susurro mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. 

Magnus, quién perdió la capacidad de hablar por el momento, al ver a su prometido con su cabellera negra despeinada, mirándolo con deseo y su camisa negra pegada a ese escultural cuerpo, simplemente asintió.

- _Desnúdame_.- ordenó Alec.

Magnus se levantó dispuesto, pero Alec tomó sus manos y negó. 

-Con magia, Mags. No me tocarás aún.

Magnus gruñó pero obedeció. Chasqueó los dedos y Alec quedó completamente desnudo.

-Bien.- Alec se alejó y buscó un par de corbatas de seda, del cajón de Magnus. 

Magnus tragó. 

-Cariño, ¿alguna palabra de seguridad?.- preguntó Alec al volver.

Magnus dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-Mora, señor.

-Mora.- asintió Alec divertido. 

Alec acomodó a Magnus en el centro de la cama con delicadeza y le abrió las piernas. 

-No me has tocado.- protestó Magnus con voz ronca.

-Aún no, deja que termine contigo.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Magnus y  ató sus manos a una de las patas de la cama.

-No tocar.- susurró, generando que Magnus gimiera.

Alec sonrió y dejó el otro par de corbatas a un lado. Regresó a su posición, y quitó el pantalón de su esposo con lentitud. Acarició las piernas de Magnus con lentitud tortuosa,  a los pocos segundos remplazando sus manos por su boca; subiendo lentamente.

-Oh, j-joder...- gimió Magnus, cerrando los ojos.-  _S-señor_...

Alec gimió.

 ****Simplemente no entendía cómo esa única palabra lo excitaba tanto.

_Señor._

Sonrió con lentitud y continuó con su recorrido de besos y mordiscos por las piernas de Magnus. Subió hasta los muslos y dejó un mordisco, que hizo gemir a Magnus, repitió lo mismo en el otro.  Con su rostro prácticamente encima de la erección de su esposo, hundió su nariz en el boxers de Magnus y dejó un beso encima del bulto, antes de quitárselos con los dientes. 

La camisa de seda negra, que Magnus traía puesta, la arrancó con un gemido de ambos. Observó el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Esa piel morena contrastando con las sábanas plateadas y sus manos atadas a los lados de la cama. Sus ojos dilatados y brillantes, sus labios separados y jadeando. 

Desató las manos y las unió por encima de la cabeza de Magnus, con una sola corbata. Se apartó y observó su trabajo.Y algo no encajó en su imagen perfecta.

Mordió, chupó y besó los botones rosados, deleitándose con los gemidos de Magnus, dejó un rastro hasta llegar a la cadera, muy cerca del glande ajeno. Magnus sólo gemía con cada beso. Alec sin tocar el miembro, pasó sus manos a las nalgas, acariciándolas antes de rozar con un dedo la entrada, haciendo que Magnus soltara un gemido, cerrando los ojos. 

-Antifaz.- dijo Alec.

-¿Q-qué?.- tartamudeó Magnus.

-Dame un antifaz.- repitió Alec, mientras seguía torturando a Magnus, rozando su entrada con una mano, mientras con la otra jugueteaba con uno de sus pezones.

Magnus jadeó cuando Alec empujó muy levemente su dedo en su entrada. Alec quitó el dedo de la entrada.

-El antifaz, amor.- le recordó Alec.

-Sí.- murmuró Magnus.

-¿Sí, qué?

-S-sí, s-señor.- se corrigió Magnus antes de chasquear sus dedos y que en las manos de Alec apareciera un antifaz negro.

Alec besó sus labios de nuevo y le puso el antifaz. Abrió las piernas de Magnus  y las ató a las patas de la cama. 

Magnus estaba con el antifaz, los labios entreabiertos en un jadeo, sus manos atadas en la cabecera, sus pezones rojos, su piel dorada adornada por los besos y mordiscos y  piernas abiertas. Ofreciéndose a él.  

 -Perfecto.- murmuró y se acercó para besar a Magnus con ferocidad. Bajó los besos a su cuello, sus brazos a los lados de Magnus sosteniéndose apenas rozando su cuerpo con el otro, generando escalofríos deliciosos que sólo los excitaba más.  _Si es que eso era posible._   

-T-tócame.

-¿Donde?

-Donde sea. Necesito tus manos en mi. Necesito tu cuerpo en mi. Necesito  _todo_ de ti.

Alec sonrió y tomó el lubricante del cajón y untó un poco en sus dedos. Acarició las nalgas y metió un dedo en la entrada de Magnus con brusquedad.

-S-sí.-gimió Magnus, generando que Alec también gimiera. 

Si Magnus estaba al borde del orgasmo, con sólo las caricias de Alec, Alec estaba peor, pues no se había atendido. Su miembro estaba goteando pre-semen y enrojecido por la excitación. Alec en parte desesperado, agregó un segundo dedo moviendolos con rapidez

-E-estás i-impaciente, a-ah...- gimió Magnus

-Lo estoy.  Verte así, amarrado, vulnerable y entregándote a mi...es la imagen más erótica y hermosa que mi miembro puede aguantar. 

Magnus gimió fuerte al sentir un tercer dedo introduciéndose en el.  

-A-alexander...S-señor...- pedía.

-¿Ya?

Magnus respondió con un gemido, moviendo las caderas exigiendo más contacto. Alec alineó su miembro y lo penetró de golpe, agarrando las caderas de Magnus con fuerza y gimiendo extasiado. 

-Tardaste demasiado.- dijo Magnus.  Alec le quitó el antifaz y Magnus abrió sus ojos mirándolo fijamente. 

Alec salió y entró de golpe otra vez, generando que Magnus cerrara los ojos y jadeara.

-Mírame.- ordenó acercándose a su rostro. Magnus abrió los ojos de nuevo.- Quiero que me mires, quiero ver tu rostro. 

Empezó a moverse de nuevo, embestida tras embestida, y Magnus hizo lo posible para no cerrar los ojos ante el placer inmenso que le causaba su esposo. Gemía y gritaba el nombre de Alec, una y otra vez. 

-A-alexander, Alec, mi amor.- susurraba entre gemidos.

Alec libero sus manos y no perdió tiempo en aferrarse a la espalda de su amado esposo cubierta de runas. Besó sus labios, su rostro, ante cada embestida. Alec tocaba a cada segundo ese punto especial, generando que con un grito, Magnus eyaculara en medio de ambos manchando su abdomen. Ante tal explosión, no perdió tiempo y él también eyaculó dentro de su esposo.

Ambos agotados, Alec aún dentro de Magnus, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. 

-¿Estuvo bien?.- susurró.

-Creo que  _bien_  no lo describe totalmente.- respondió Magnus. 

Alec se rió. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y tuvo su telefono en mano. Con una mano en su cabeza  y otra en el celular, le envió un audio a Jace, adjuntandole una foto. 

-Ahora sí.- dijo.

* * * *

**En algún lugar de New York.**

-¡ _BANEE_! 


	24. Extra Malec: Boda

Alec abrió los ojos esa mañana con ganas de que la tierra lo tragase. ¿Porqué? Hoy era el día de su boda y sentía que arruinaría todo aquello. Corrió al baño angustiado, y se miró al espejo y respiró hondo antes de que su hermana tocara la puerta de su habitación en el Instituto.

-Puedes hacerlo. Amas a Magnus. No lo arruinarás.

Abrió la puerta y su hermana ya vestida con un vestido rojo vino lo saludó, mientras en sus manos tenía su traje.

-Buenos días, hermanito. En dos horas es tu boda y al ser hombre tardaremos poco en vestirte y arreglarte. ¡Clary!

En quince minutos tenía a Isabelle y a Clary arreglándolo cómo si fuera un muñeco. 

Media hora más tarde estuvo listo. Nuevamente se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio.

El traje dorado con detalles plateados, elegido por Magnus, le quedaba como anillo al dedo adaptándose a cada sitio de su cuerpo. Clary le había maquillado ligeramente el rostro con un poco de polvo, pues según ella se veía  _demasiado pálido_.

-Bien, no quedé nada mal. Gracias, chicas.- dijo sonriendoles. 

-De nada, Alec. Quedaste muy guapo. 

-Alec, tengo lo que me pediste.- se acercó Clary con un papel y una estela en su mano.- Toma.- le entregó ambos objetos.

Alec vio la runa del matrimonio en el papel y la miró con confusión.

-Es la misma runa, sí, pero Izzy y yo logramos hacer una estela que permita dibujar runas en la piel de los subterráneos. 

Alec detalló la estela y quedó maravillado cuando vio las iniciales de Magnus y suyas en el mango de ésta. 

-Gracias, te debo muchísimo.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es nada. 

* * * *

**En otra habitación del Instituto...**

-Tardaremos horas arreglándote si no te quedas quieto, Magnus.- gruñía Catarina. 

-Vale, ya me quedo quieto.

Catarina había despertado a Magnus cuatro horas antes de la boda, pues conocía a su amigo cómo era con los nervios y con el maquillaje. Específicamente con el maquillaje. Terminó de hacer el delineado en ambos ojos de Magnus cuando se apartó.

-Hermoso.- dijo.

-Ahora las uñas.- dijo a su vez Magnus extendiendo su mano.

Catarina chasqueó los dedos y sus uñas quedaron doradas.

-Gracias. Pelo listo, maquillaje listo, me falta el traje.

-Aquí está.- Catarina sacó el traje del armario. Magnus lo tomó y se lo puso. 

-Me queda suelto.

Catarina rodó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos.

-Demasiado justo. Un poco más suelto, Cat.

**Una hora después...**

-Demasiado suelto.

-¡Por la tanga de Raziel y de tu padre! ¡Ya, Magnus! ¡Me vas a dejar sin magia y sin paciencia.

-No quería la imagen en mi cerebro de mi padre en tanga y menos el día de mi boda. Gracias, Cat.

-Lo siento pero me tienes exasperada. 

-Estoy nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero ya contrólate.

Magnus asintió y el mismo chasqueó los dedos para que su traje quedara bien.

-Espero no se arrepienta.

* * * *

**Dos horas después...**

Magnus caminó por el pasillo, del brazo de Catarina, sonriendo enormemente al ver a su apuesto  _futuro esposo_  esperándolo al otro lado, al lado de Isabelle, Jace y Tessa.

Al llegar, suspiró y tomó las manos de Alec, admirándose mutuamente. El hermano silencioso empezó la ceremonia y sólo despegó su mirada de Alec cuando tocaron los votos.

-Yo, Magnus Bane, hijo de Asmodeous Bane, te tomo a ti, Alexander Ligthwood, cómo esposo, amante, compañero, alma gemela, media naranja, en la cultura e idioma existente. Creo que si me hubieran dicho hace años que el bebé que cargaba esa noche Maryse Ligthwood sería el amor de mi vida quizás lo habría golpeado a aquella persona. Agradezco a los ángeles por tener la dicha de fijar mi mirada en ti esa noche cuando un grupo de jóvenes Cazadores llegaron a la fiesta de mi gato pidiendo ayuda, y sin saberlo conocí a aquella persona que me devolvería la vida. Y esperé y rogué que no me rompieras el corazón tras nuestro primer beso. Sin embargo ambos lo hicimos, nos rompimos el corazón mutuamente y lo reconstruimos en uno solo, grande fuerte e inmortal. Agradezco que hayas ido por mi a Edom y con otras palabras me dijeras que me amabas, y a la vez te entregaras a mi. Creo que si muero en éste segundo, moriría feliz al saber que te pertenecí, que nos pertenecimos y que ambos cumplimos con cada promesa realizada. Estaré para ti en cada segundo que me necesites, en éste siglo y en todos aquellos que vengan.

Alec lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo, Alexander Ligthwood, te tomo a ti, Magnus Bane, cómo alma gemela y mitad de mi corazón. Te tomo cómo compañero y padre de nuestro hijo, te tomo como brujo y subterraneo. Quizás tu agradezcas haber fijado tu mirada en mi esa noche, pero te equivocas. Soy yo quién agradece que tu me hubieras mirado por encima de mis hermanos, que me hicieras sentirme alguien importante que no merecía estar a la sombra de todos. Agradezco que con cada segundo que estuve contigo me hayas dado aquella libertad que siempre deseé. Quizás yo rompí tu corazón con mi inseguridad y miedos y a la vez tu me hayas roto el mío tras dejarme sin escuchar una explicación, pero nuevamente agradezco aquello pues me di cuenta de cuanto te amaba, cuanto me importabas. No miento cuando digo que iría por ti a Edom y de regreso cuantas veces sean necesarias mientras pueda recuperarte y vivir contigo esta inmortalidad que ahora poseo...

-No tendrás que ir por él nunca más, Ligthwood.- dijo Asmodeous desde su sitio, al lado de Azazel,  con una sonrisa triste. 

Alec sonrió.

-... y tampoco mentí ese día.  _No quiero al mundo, te quiero a ti_ , y por todo aquello puedo ahora entregarme de manera legal a ti cómo tu  _Nephilim Estúpido_. Somos inmortales, pero no estamos solos y no lo estaremos nunca. Y si alguien se atreve a dudar de lo que siento por ti que sólo piense en cuantas veces arriesgue mi vida sin dudarlo para recuperarte y mantenerte a salvo y lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario. Portaré tu apellido y podré decir que soy un  _Bane_  con orgullo.

-Es hora de terminar la ceremonia con la runa del matrimonio.

Magnus miró a Alec alarmado, pero éste sólo sonreía. Alec tomó la estela que Clary le extendía y trazó la runa en la muñeca de Magnus, luego desabrochó la camisa y nuevamente la trazó en su corazón. Jace le dio una estela a Magnus y éste, aún sorprendido, imitó los movimientos de Alec. 

Finalmente intercambiaron (oficialmente)  los anillos de sus familias, terminando la unión con un beso. 

Raphael desde los brazos de su abuela, que estaba llorando tras las palabras de los esposos, aplaudió contento balbuceando. Alec sonrió, bajó las escaleras para tomar a Raphael en sus brazos y acercarse a su, ahora ,esposo con su hijo. 

Eran oficialmente los  _Ligthwood-Bane_. 

La Inmortalidad no sería tan mala después de todo...


	25. Agradecimientos

**_Gracias mis queridos y queridas lectoras por tener la paciencia y la constancia con ésta historia._ **

**_Ha llegado el fatídico final y aclararé unos puntos antes de la segunda temporada de Inmortal:_ **

**_Sé que notaron la ausencia de los gemelos y de Céline desde el nacimiento y también que los saltos en el tiempo fueron impactantes. Lo entiendo, y explicaré eso: El objetivo de la historia era terminar al decimoséptimo capítulo, con los bebés, y un Malec inmortal feliz, pero en el transcurso insistieron en una segunda temporada, por lo que continué con el plan pero dejando espacios en la historia para poder continuar. A veces no sé cómo continuar, y necesito un empujoncito y eso hice. Continuaré y me esforzaré en que no quede tan mal cómo ésta, y sea mejor, mucho mejor._ **

**_Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo con votos y comentarios que me animaron para escribir un  nuevo capitulo para ustedes. Recibí más apoyo del que esperaba y eso me hizo sentir especial...gracias <3_ **

**_Ásí queeeee...¿Listas para la segunda temporada?_ **

**_Gracias de nuevo por tanto apoyo a:  
_ **

**_[ElizabethHernande381](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ElizabethHernande381) _ **

[ **_AleMayo99_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AleMayo99)

**_[MagnusNoizLightwood](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MagnusNoizLightwood)  
_ **

**_[user71280712](https://www.wattpad.com/user/user71280712)  
_ **

**_[VanyMa3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VanyMa3)  
_ **

**_[AliceKaeru](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AliceKaeru)  
_ **

**_[EugeniaJimenez](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EugeniaJimenez)  
_ **

**_[XxAnnLnxX](https://www.wattpad.com/user/XxAnnLnxX)  
_ **

**_[CandyBlandon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CandyBlandon)  
_ **

**_[Nahiara0179](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Nahiara0179)  
_ **

**_[GefanelleEngel](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GefanelleEngel)  
_ **

**_[AlejandraRomero](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlejandraRomero)  
_ **

**_[cvmm2508](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cvmm2508)  
_ **

**_[ecancino77](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ecancino77)  
_ **

**_[iAkasha](https://www.wattpad.com/user/iAkasha)  
_ **

**_[DianaCupcale16](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DianaCupcale16)  
_ **

**_[user30238849](https://www.wattpad.com/user/user30238849)  
_ **

**_Nos leemos más pronto de lo que esperan en "Eternidad"!_ **

**_Con todo mi amor_ **

**_Ilma_ **

****


End file.
